


Обходной путь (The Roundabout Way)

by kotokoshka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Body Horror, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Families of Choice, How to Wine and Dine Your Extraterrestrial Body-Mate a self-help novel by Eddie Broc, Identity Issues, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Relationship Negotiation, Slow Burn, Wooing, tfw u call each other 'love' and 'darling' but are so oblivious u still get the 'slow burn' tag, tfw u share a body but still manage to get the 'mutual pining' tag, this is like. sensual but not explicit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: История о том, как Веном и Эдди привыкают к новой жизни и учатся заботиться друг о друге с разной степенью успеха.Иногда семья — это не просто парень и девушка, это парень, девушка, ее бывший и его паразит. И это любовь, ребятки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Roundabout Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250231) by [stilitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilitana/pseuds/stilitana). 



> Я влюбилась в эту историю, в потрясающие диалоги между Дэном, Энн и Эдди. И, конечно, во взаимотношения Венома и Эдди.
> 
> Автор изучает русский язык и будет рада прочитать ваши комментарии:)

По воскресеньям  **они** ложатся спать после полудня, окруженные грудами еды. Когда никто не видит (как это чаще всего бывает), им не нужно стесняться своих специфических пристрастий. Ничего особенного, они просто вдвоем — дверь в мир закрыта на все замки, дома безопасно, знакомо и тепло, и если они просыпаются и хотят бекон и сосиски, залитые шоколадным сиропом и уложенные на горку ароматных оладий с кусочками шоколада, а от слегка скисшего молока в их рту появляется слюна, никто их осуждать не будет.  
  
Веном их левой рукой прихватил молоко и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки, пока Эдди переворачивал оладьи.  
  
— О боже, в нем же плесень, — поморщился Брок.  
  
 _— Мне нравится, так что и тебе тоже._  
  
— Я думаю… точно сказать не могу, но часть меня уже хочет блевать.  
  
Веном послушно отставил молоко в сторону. Такие мелочи Эдди учился ценить. Он привыкал идти на компромиссы, как бывает в любой паре, делящей интимное пространство, хотя границы установить довольно просто, если это самое пространство — квартира. С телом сложнее, они все еще учатся понимать друг друга, но с момента воссоединения Веном стал уважать границы Эдди, а Эдди, в свою очередь, слушал и принимал требования Венома, в основном потому, что симбиот еще не совсем изучил понятия, необходимые для того, чтобы объяснить, что ему нужно. Веном — это жаждущий внимания клубок растерянности, боли и тоски где-то в животе. В нем было что-то безнадежно потерянное, и когда Эдди понял, что симбиот ищет в нем понимания, в его голове будто что-то щелкнуло — то, что изначально казалось односторонним насилием, на самом деле было взаимной уязвимостью, и то, как сильно Веном обижался на слово «паразит», было больше, чем простым упрямством. Их отношения были отношениями носителя и симбиотом, и Веному не нравилось, что Эдди видел в нем просто присосавшуюся пиявку, будто он только берет и сам не дает взамен ничего ценного.  
  
Именно это Эдди отлично усвоил за время их  _«отношений»._  
  
Они не говорили об этом словами, но чувства и образы, возникающие в голове, давали ему пищу для размышлений.  
  
Они сидели на диване — Веном листал каналы, перескакивая с повторов старых мультфильмов на ситкомы, а Эдди лениво копался в ноутбуке, ища потенциальных клиентов, хотя на самом деле просто расслаблялся. Он подозревал, что любовь Венома к мультикам растет из нарисованного буффонадного злодейства, это был своего рода юмор, который понимал симбиот, усвоив элементарные знания о человечестве — естественно, без всякого реализма и желания рычать, что неизменно угробило бы мирное воскресное настроение. Ситкомы, которые Веном называл учебными пособиями, Эдди и вовсе терпеть не мог.  
  
— Не забудь, сегодня идем к Энн на ужин, — сказал Эдди.  
  
Веном недовольно рыкнул. Он вылез из спины Брока змеевидным щупальцем, выскользнул из ворота футболки и улегся ему на плечи — он всегда так делал, когда они были дома. Сравнение со змеей выбрал сам симбиот, Эдди говорил ему, что он больше похож на лапшу с выпученными глазами.  
  
 _— Снова будут салаты?_  — проворчал Веном.  
  
Эдди рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Дэн врач, они приверженцы здорового питания… в отличие от некоторых. Нам тоже стоит подумать над диетой и уменьшить количество углеводов, я уже набрал десяток фунтов с тех пор, как появился ты.  
  
 _— И что?_ — буркнул Веном.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
 _— Так, вообще-то, лучше стало._  
  
— Серьезно? — фыркнул Эдди.  
  
Симбиот кивнул.  
  
 _— Могу ускорить твой метаболизм…_  
  
— Что? Ты реально способен на это?  
  
 _— Но не буду._  
  
— Да ладно тебе!  
  
 _— Так лучше._  
  
— Ты превращаешь мое тело в чертово гнездо, и не увиливай.  
  
 _— Нам нужно нормально есть. Я не виноват, что ты употребляешь мало белка._  
  
— Белка? — фыркнул Эдди. — Это мы так называем человеческие органы?  
  
Веном проигнорировал шпильку и принялся за еду.  
  
Эдди громко вздохнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Белые глаза симбиота прищурились.  
  
 _— Перестань нервничать, ты портишь нам аппетит._  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что это вообще возможно, приятель.  
  
 _— Просто скажи ей._  
  
— Кому? Что?  
  
 _— Я про Энн, тупица. Нам нравится Энн. Ты чувствуешь себя… виноватым, раз не сказал ей._  
  
— Виноватым, значит?  
  
 _— …Конечно. Ты чувствуешь вину. Так что просто скажи ей._  
  
— Но что, если она… это не так-то просто, ты же понимаешь.  
  
 _— Не будь слабаком, Эдди._  
  
— Что, если она не поймет? — простонал Брок. — Разозлится. Что если она… думает, что мы… не знаю, вдруг ей все это не понравится?  
  
 _— Что ей может не понравится? Это же **мы**._  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
 _— Энн не будет возражать. Она помогла нам снова быть вместе.  
_  
— Ну… да, это уже что-то. И она помогла, и ты.  
  
Веном самодовольно кивнул.  
  
 _— Тебе понравилось. Тебе нравился я в Энн. Но я сам нравлюсь тебе больше._  
  
— Господи, ты можешь как-то поработать над своими формулировками? Очень тебя прошу. — Эдди снова вздохнул, зажмурился и пощипал переносицу. Этот ящик Пандоры он пока не планировал открывать. — Думаю, неплохо, если хотя бы один человек будет знать о нас, с ним нам не придется притворяться. Один или два…  
  
Веном резко мотнул головой, таращась на Эдди своими пугающими молочными глазами.  
  
 _— Два?_  
  
— Если мы скажем Энн, то должны сказать и Дэну. Я не хочу просить ее скрывать правду, это не круто.  
  
 _— Этот Дэн мне не нравится_ , — зарычал Веном.  
  
— Эй, Дэн нормальный, он не хотел делать нам больно во время МРТ. Ничего подобного больше не повторится.  
  
 _— Дэн придурок._  
  
— Ты имеешь право на мнение, но это не отменяет самого факта. Я не думаю, что будет правильно рассказать все Энн, а потом просить ее держать все в тайне от ее бойфренда.  
  
Тут Эдди с удивлением понял, что употребление слова «бойфренд» по отношению к Дэну больше не вызывает болючего укола где-то внутри. Он все еще грустил из-за разрыва, но сейчас было только… горько, никакой тоски. Эдди мог улыбаться, вспоминая о времени, проведенном с Энн. Он скучал по ней, но в его жизни больше не было Энн-образной дыры, он перестал надеяться на то, что им удастся спасти их отношения. Эдди даже перестал ревновать к Дэну — на самом деле, он был бы в восторге получить шанс снова стать другом Энн.  
  
 _— Но это только наше дело, Эдди, а не его._  
  
— Да, и она сохранит секрет, если мы попросим, я уверен. Но… было бы неплохо иметь чуть больше друзей, тебе не кажется? Хотя бы пару тех, на кого мы можем рассчитывать…  
  
 _— Никто нам больше не нужен — только **мы**._  
  
— Я не в смысле, что нужны, просто было бы здорово!  
  
 _— Почему?_  
  
— Почему? Хм… иметь друзей классно.  
  
 _— Хм. Я могу соединяться только с одним за раз._  
  
— Друзья, Ви, это… вот мы друзья, Дэн и Энн тоже. Друзья — это люди, с которыми ты проводишь время и не скрываешь от них большую часть своей жизни.  
  
Веном издал многострадальный вздох, от которого у Эдди хорошенько встряхнуло мозги.  
  
 _— Тебе этого всегда мало._  
  
— Иисусе, какая же ты королева драмы, — фыркнул Эдди. — Не о том речь.  
  
 _— Я не хочу других людей. Я вполне удовлетворен **нами**._  
  
— Ну… эй, чувак, погоди, я не это хотел сказать, я не говорю, что нас мало или еще что. Идет? Я тоже… доволен нами. Я не выбираю Дэна и Энн вместо нас, просто… ты в моей голове, ты знаешь, что это другое. Мы все делим пополам. Никогда не будет тебя или меня отдельно, но только время от времени будем мы и Энн с Дэном.  
  
Эдди не знал, когда они успели поменяться местами во время каких-нибудь очередных дебатов. Но это происходило все чаще и чаще, их мысли настолько переплетались, что иногда они во время спора менялись ролями и даже не замечали этого.  
  
 _— Ясно. Твой вид катастрофически нуждается в дружеском общении,_  — подытожил Веном.  
  
— Воу! Это уже достижение, учитывая, что ты на своей планете был своего рода неудачником и нуждался в друзьях.  
  
 _— Захлопни рот и забери слова обратно!_  
  
— Хм… неа.  
  
 _— Эдди!_  
  
— Да, дорогой.  
  
 _— Ты грубый,_  — проворчал Веном.  
  
— Уходи, раз грубый.  
  
 _— Я уйду **тебя** … к обрыву какому-нибудь_.  
  
— Что за бред!  
  
 _— Так и сделаю._  
  
Эдди рассмеялся и направился приводить себя в порядок перед ужином у Энн. Он второй раз встретится с ней и Дэном после… инцидента. Первый раз было ужасно неловко, но Эдди все еще переживал из-за потери Венома и проблем с Фондом Жизни, так что скрывать ему тогда было нечего. Это будет первая их встреча после того, как он немного наладил свою жизнь и вошел в колею. После выплат по иску, возвращения на работу и нового начала с Веномом, Эдди медленно, но верно собирал себя по частям. Точнее, они собирали себя.  
Конечно, до того, как Эдди стал «мы», его жизнь напоминала свалку, была странной, непонятной и бессмысленной, так что почему бы жизни не стать еще страннее? Даже этот симбиоз стал более комфортным, чем привычное одиночество.  
  
Эдди почувствовал, как симбиот шевелится в груди, тепло сворачиваясь под сердцем, и улыбнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

Дверь им открыл улыбающийся Дэн с прихватками в руках.  
  
— Привет, Эдди, — поздоровался он. — Входи, ужин как раз подоспел.  
  
 _— Мы не слепые, — недовольно проворчал Веном._  
  
— Спасибо, Дэн, — отозвался Эдди, заходя в квартиру. В его отсутствие место обитания Энн стало более… домашним что ли. Внутри было тепло и уютно — тут явно жила счастливая пара. Энн и Дэн повесили новые длинные занавески, покрасили стены в теплые цвета. Эдди вспомнил о своем доме — его халупа выглядела как дом депрессивного студента-социопата, который никогда в жизни не принимал гостей — горы тарелок в грязной раковине, пустые коробки с едой, бумаги, раскиданные повсюду, одни и те же удручающие обои, старая серая мебель, которой уже давно пора на свалку.  
  
На кухне Энн резала салат. Дэн поспешил снять прихватки и начал расставлять тарелки и раскладывать столовые приборы на маленький обеденный стол. Запах какой-то запеченой курицы, стоящей в форме на верхнем уровне духовки, ударил в нос, рот Эдди тут же наполнился вязкой слюной. Он специально умял половину пакета картофельных шариков в попытке унять извечный голод, надеясь обуздать его настолько, что Веном будет молчать в тряпочку и даст ему нормально поесть, потому что его последнее выступление во время обеда Энн ни в какие рамки не лезло, от этих позорных воспоминаний Эдди до сих пор хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
 _— Еда! — воодушевленно взвыл Веном. — Мы хотим есть! — живот призывно заурчал._  
  
— Привет, Эдди! — с улыбкой сказала Энн, направляясь к ним из кухни. — О, тебе не нужно было ничего приносить! — воскликнула она, заметив пакет у него в руках.  
  
Черт. Про пакет он и забыл. Веном так упрямо цеплялся к нему с едой, что Эдди умудрился сторговаться — купил ему конфет, чтобы симбиот во время трапезы молчал и не предлагал сожрать Дэна и не выводил бы Эдди из себя. Он хотел прихватить что-то на вечер, но было трудно сосредоточиться, споря с неуемным Веномом, поэтому Эдди ввалился к Энн, держа в руках целых три пачки шоколадных «Поцелуйчиков» Херши.  
  
— Эм… ага.  
  
Энн забрала у него пакет и заглянула внутрь. Сначала она подозрительно нахмурилась, но умело скрыла свое замешательство.  
  
— Отлично, Дэну понравится.  
  
 _— Они не для Дэна!_  
  
— В отношениях делиться очень важно, — сказал Эдди.  
  
Энн рассмеялась.  
  
— Скажи это Дэну.  
  
Эдди нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
 _— У тебя плохо получится. Давай лучше я._  
  
— Веди себя хорошо, — пробормотал Эдди, когда Энн ушла помогать Дэну накрывать на стол.  
  
 _— Смотри, они приготовили нам подарок!_  
  
— А?  
  
Эдди посмотрел туда, куда так настойчиво тянулся Веном, и увидел толстого полосатого кота, свернувшегося калачиком в лежанке у дивана. В животе у него снова дернулось и заурчало, а сердце рухнуло в пятки.  
  
— О, нет, перестань, не заставляй нас есть кошку, Ви…  
  
 _— Она не должна выглядеть как еда, если не хочет быть съеденной._  
  
Эдди почувствовал, как по спине противно потек липкий пот.  
  
— Нет!  
  
 _— Ты разрешил нам сожрать ту собаку в переулке…_  
  
— Не напоминай мне! — ужаснулся Эдди. — Это был особый случай, нам было плохо, и я не хотел никому навредить…  
  
— Эдди? — позвала его Энн. — Иди, садись, не стой.  
  
— Иду, — слабым голосом ответил он.  
  
Эдди поспешно отошел от животного, не желая будить его, провоцируя реакцию типа «борьба или бегство», которую они вызывали у большинства живых существ, кроме людей, само собой.  
  
Сев на предложенное ему место, он заметил вазу с цветами на столике неподалеку, фотографии Энн и Дэна среди разноцветных магнитов на холодильнике. Обратил внимание на взгляды и короткие прикосновения, которыми автоматически обмениваются Дэн и Энн — он касается ее руки и берет салатницу, костяшки их пальцев сталкиваются, когда они перекладывают столовое серебро. Это маленькие атрибуты отношений, которых у Эдди больше нет, и он даже себе не может позволить их представить. Крошечные нежности зарождающегося романа, которые со временем трансформируются в настоящую глубокую привязанность. Все способы, благодаря которым люди сближаются, ушли за пределы его досягаемости, становясь все более чуждыми с каждым днем.  
  
Эдди почувствовал укол в груди, его переживания перешли на Венома, чем лишь усугубились, будто Брок застрял в петле уныния и тоски.  
  
— Вина? — спросил Дэн, уже наливая в бокал.  
  
— Как будто он откажется, — сказала Энн, лукаво улыбнувшись.  
  
— На самом деле, я больше не пью, — миролюбиво пояснил Эдди.  
  
— О, извини, — смутился Дэн.  
  
Эдди махнул рукой, стряхивая с себя туман меланхолии, мешающий сосредоточиться.  
  
— Не парься. Просто одно из последних изменений во мне, не более того.  
  
— Оу! — удивилась Энн. И если бы Эдди был чуть более социально восприимчивым человеком, то заметил бы преувеличенную небрежность ее голоса.  
  
— Да.  
  
Дэн прочистил горло и начал раскладывать порции по тарелкам.  
  
— Это хорошо. Перемены — это здорово.  
  
Эдди кивнул, пристально следя за количеством еды. Он был поражен, как мало ему положили (раньше это было бы за глаза и за уши).  
  
В разговоре возникла неловкая пауза. Дэн и Энн переглядывались, будто пытались без слов что-то друг другу сказать. Энн таращила глаза, а Дэн пожимал плечами и смущенно отводил взгляд.  
  
Эдди начал есть, медленно пережевывая курицу, чтобы дать себе время понять, что это вообще было, да и урчание в животе начало его смущать.  
  
— Очень вкусно, — сказал он.  
  
— Это Дэн готовил.  
  
— О, это довольно просто!  
  
— Мы с Дэном вчера ходили в новый ресторанчик ниже по улице, ты там не был?  
  
— Нет, я последнее время занят. Работа и все такое.  
  
— Кстати, как дела с репортажами? — поинтересовалась Энн.  
  
— Да как обычно. Они дают мне чуть больше свободы слова, ведь я был прав, ну, ты помнишь, — с усмешкой ответил Эдди.  
  
Энн закатила глаза.  
  
— Да, да, ты говорил, я помню… а кроме работы… как дела в целом?  
  
— Думаю, тебе было сложновато вернутся и делать вид, что все нормально, — добавил Дэн.  
  
— Типа того. Но такое случается.  
  
— Нет, Эдди. — Энн нахмурилась. — То, что случилось с тобой, не происходит на каждом углу.  
  
— Ну да, может, и так, но, честно говоря, жизнь такая штука странная. Она тебя бьет, ты обороняешься, а она бьет снова. Что-то в этом роде.  
  
 _— Мне не нравится, как они на нас смотрят._  
  
— Ага, — ляпнул Эдди, неловко ерзая на стуле.  
  
Проигнорировав последний комментарий, Энн сказала:  
  
— Не могу судить, насколько это зрелое мировоззрение, Эдди. Но то, что тебе тяжело — вполне нормально.  
  
— Да нет, — нахмурился Эдди. — Я о том, что взлеты и падения бывают у всех, мне это пошло на пользу. Мне не тяжело, с чего ты взяла?  
  
Энн казалась расстроенной, а Дэн — слегка, но искренне озадаченным. Эдди снова склонился над тарелкой и начал жевать быстрее, лишь бы не смотреть на этих двоих.  
  
— Все правда круто! — невнятно добавил он, подняв вверх большие пальцы.  
  
— Давай еще положу, — неуверенно предложил Дэн и, снова не дожидаясь ответа, положил еще одну порцию курицы на тарелку Эдди.  
  
— Э-э-э… спасибо. — Эдди отчаянно пытался найти другую тему для разговора. Веном это заметил и начал подкидывать идеи — проблема была в том, что симбиот жаждал сожрать сомнительные вещи и издевался над Эдди.  
  
В конце концов, он принял волевое решение все же прощупать почву на эту скользкую тему.  
  
— Итак… я хочу еще раз сказать вам спасибо за то, что вы были рядом во время… ну, вы поняли, я про симбиота, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что это все было… чудно́.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Эдди, — улыбнулся Дэн. — На самом деле, тебе и не нужно нас благодарить, мы всегда тебе поможем.  
  
— Я не могу так больше, — тихо пробормотала Энн. Ее взгляд тут же изменился, она посмотрела прямо на Эдди. — Не ври. Ты не можешь быть в норме после случившегося. Твое тело и разум были захвачены, ты за день чуть не умер несколько раз, и когда Веном вырвался из тебя, я знаю, это больно, знаю потому, что сама через это прошла, когда он был внутри меня. И я знаю, что ты чувствовал, когда… вы снова соединялись.  
  
Серьезность слов Энн буквально просверливала дыру в голове Эдди, пока он в замешательстве переводил взгляд с нее на Дэна. Он был бы счастлив навсегда забыть про этот злосчастный поцелуй, списать его на зашкаливающие эмоции — он не мог обвинять в произошедшем саму Энн, это все Веном, бог знает, что он еще мог выкинуть.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, Эдди, Дэн знает, — огрызнулась Энн, раздражаясь из-за молчания Эдди. — В любом случае, это не я тебя целовала.  
  
— Эм… что?  
  
— Боже, я и забыла, как ты иногда тупишь.  
  
 _— Не прикидывайся дураком, Эдди, ты же знаешь, что это были мы. Хотя идея появилась из ее воспоминаний._  
  
— О, боже, серьезно? — не сдержался Эдди, недовольно морщась в ответ на не скрываемую насмешку в голосе Венома. — Ты притихнешь или нет?  
  
— Извини? — Энн прищурилась.  
  
— Я не вам.  
  
— Тогда кому?..  
  
— Я просто… ну, в смысле…  
  
На кухне сработал таймер. Энн строго посмотрела на Брока и встала.  
  
— Я достану! — воскликнул Дэн, подскакивая на месте.  
  
Энн сверлила бойфренда взглядом, пока он покорно не сел обратно.  
  
— Сиди здесь.  
  
Она исчезла на кухне. Эдди продолжал жевать, сохраняя невозмутимость, а Дэн мог только беспомощно улыбаться.  
  
— Ну, рад, что мы все прояснили, — смущенно улыбнулся он.  
  
Эдди чуть не подавился.  
  
— Слушай, мужик, я надеюсь, что мое присутствие здесь не создаст проблем у вас с Энн. Это последнее, чего я хочу. Поверь, я не собираюсь пакостить и влезать в ваши отношения.  
  
— О, нет! — Дэн тут же бросился его успокаивать. — Нет, Эдди, я совсем не думал об этом. Энн самодостаточный человек, я никогда не буду диктовать ей, кого приглашать на ужин, а кого нет, это просто смешно. Я рад, что вы до сих пор общаетесь, это здорово. Она счастлива, когда ты рядом, и я тоже. Надеюсь, что у меня получится узнать тебя получше, и ты не будешь чувствовать себя здесь нежеланным гостем.  
  
Эдди от шока потерял дар речи, Веном тоже замолк, видимо, его затопило переизбытком комплиментов.  
  
 _— Дэн — болван, — наконец проскрипел симбиот. — Почему он не видит в нас конкурентов?_  
  
Эдди решил не обращать на эту реплику внимания.  
  
— Ну… спасибо, приятель. Я не знаю, где бы я был, если бы не вы, ведь всем было плевать.  
  
 _— Нам не было плевать._  
  
Эдди ощутил прилив необъяснимой нежности к притихшему Веному, довольно урчащему в груди. Видимо, химия их общего тела оказывала значительное влияние на их общее настроение. Если Эдди делал что-то, чтобы самому успокоиться, голод Венома тоже стихал, но когда он был напряжен или расстроен, симбиот не мог думать ни о чем, кроме еды.  
  
 _— Твои эмоции восхитительны,_  — заметил Веном.  
  
Несколько недель назад это бы Эдди напрягло, но теперь лишь оставляет приятное послевкусие, потому что Веном говорит буквально, а не пытается его припугнуть. Если химические вещества управляют человеческим телом, то и Венома они смогут держать в узде.  
  
Энн вернулась из кухни и сообщила, что ее торт растаял.  
  
— Я говорил, что нужно просто сходить в магазин, — рассмеялся Дэн.  
  
— Я думала, что получится заменить масло и яйца!  
  
— Рецепт с Pinterest тебя подвел, дорогая.  
  
Энн в шутку хлестнула Дэна полотенцем по голове.  
  
— Ладно, Эдди все равно принес шоколад.  
  
Пока они жевали конфеты и шуршали фольгой, Веном причмокивал от удовольствия так сильно, что Эдди задергалась жилка над глазом.  
  
— Эдди, ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
  
— Хм.  
  
 _— Скажи ей! Скажи ей! Скажи ей!_  
  
— Давай, Эдди, — подстегивала его Энн. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Не закрывайся и не считай себя обузой. Да, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не смотри на меня так, ты именно так себя и ведешь. Так что… если ты хочешь нам что-то рассказать…  
  
— Эм… ну, вообще-то, есть кое-что…  
  
Энн и Дэн понимающе переглянулись.  
  
У Эдди забилось сердце, страх непонимания начал зарождаться где-то внутри, заставляя кишки завязаться узлом. Это был один из тех страхов, что они с Веномом делили на двоих, поэтому ощущался он вдвое сильнее. У Эдди от волнения пересохло в горле.  
  
— Эм… дело в том, что… дело в том… что ты должна пообещать больше никому не говорить и не переживать…  
  
— Конечно, нет! — тут же подтвердила Энн.  
  
— Клянешься? Даже если тебе это не понравится?  
  
— Мы клянемся! — Энн пихнула Дэна в бок, чтобы тот подтвердил свое согласие.  
  
 _— Дэн врет. Врать плохо. Давай сожрем Дэна._  
  
— ДЕЛО В ТОМ, — начал Эдди нарочито громко, чтобы заткнуть Венома, но тут же закашлялся. — Я не совсем закрылся в себе, потому что…  
  
— Потому что Веном жив? — невозмутимо закончила за него Энн.  
  
 _— Что?!_  — зарычал Веном.  _— Откуда она узнала?_  
  
— Что? Откуда ты узнала? — заторможенно повторил Эдди.  
  
— О, прости, я должна была удивиться? — Энн всплеснула руками и заговорила полузадушенным голосом. — О боже, Веном жив! Дэн, ты должен мне двадцатку.  
  
— Какого черта, Энн? Как ты… откуда?  
  
— Эдди, я хорошо тебя знаю, так?  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Единственное объяснение твоего поведения — это то, что в твоей жизни кто-то есть. Я просто сделала вывод. Это было несложно.  
  
— Но… как?  
  
Энн начала демонстративно загибать пальцы.  
  
— Когда ты думал, что Веном мертв, ты выглядел как старая развалина. Но однажды ты вернулся к нормальной жизни, нормальной для тебя, то есть ты стал все такой же развалиной, но более счастливой. Кроме того, ты почти болтаешь с ним у меня перед носом, не забывай, он бывал и у меня в голове. Не очень долго, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы понять, как он думает и какие признаки искать.  
  
— Значит, это правда? — влез Дэн.  
  
— Да, да, Веном здесь. — Этот водоворот из нервов и понимания от этих двоих буквально заставил Эдди наконец признаться. — И ты не можешь никому сказать, потому что мы теперь так и будем вместе.  
  
— Никому мы не расскажем! Это только устроит больше неприятностей, а я думаю, что уже хватит, — сказала Энн. — Но есть кое-что, что мы должны обсудить. Я рада, что ты рассказал нам — судя по тому, как все прошло в тот раз, чем больше мы тебе будем помогать, тем лучше для всех.  
  
— Эдди… не волнуйся, я просто задам вопрос, это ради тебя, — снова встрял Дэн. — Но ты уверен, что хочешь? Оно не… заставляет тебя так говорить или думать? Оно серьезно повлияло на твое здоровье…  
  
Эдди вздрогнул, душа в зародыше попытку Венома огрызнуться в ответ на намек на очередную разлуку.  
  
— Да, Дэн, я уверен.  
  
— Но откуда ты можешь знать? С чего ты решил, что оно не создает какой-то химической связи…  
  
Веном бессильно заурчал.  
  
 _— Спроси-ка Дэна, откуда он может знать, что хочет быть с Энн. Скажи, что все его чувства — химическая связь. Что самая глубокая связь, что ему доводилось испытывать — связь в утробе с его матерью, — пустая ерунда по сравнению с тем, что есть у нас. Скажи, что его любовь к Энн — бледная копия того, что обрели мы — мы связаны на молекулярном уровне. Наша связь — брак наших умов и клеток. Скажи Дэну…_  
  
— Успокойся, Шекспир доморощенный, господи ты боже, — скривился Эдди. — Дэн, я понимаю твое беспокойство, но ты задеваешь наши чувства. Я знаю, что когда нам пришлось… расстаться, я скучал по времени, проведенному с ним, я хотел снова стать собой, и я… я не могу объяснить, но вместе с Веномом мне было легче. И даже если есть какая-то химическая связь или что-то вроде… разве это не естественно? Это не заставляет меня хотеть быть таким, мне это нравится. Знаю, это может показаться немного странным…  
  
— Немного, — кивнула Энн. — Но я верю, что это не влияние симбиота. Я вот вообще не хочу, чтобы он возвращался… в меня. И ты и так довольно странный парень, так что… я верю тебе.  
  
— А что касается наших органов, то переживать не стоит, — сказал Эдди, беспечно махнув рукой. — Все в норме. Недоразумения случаются, вы же знаете.  
  
— Одна из причин, почему мы хотели знать правду, в том, что Дэн мог бы следить за твоим здоровьем, Эдди, — добавила Энн. — Не знаю, как ты будешь посещать врачей, которые не в курсе.  
  
— Мы довольно неплохо справляемся, сомневаюсь, что нам действительно…  
  
— Симбиот может исцелять твои раны, но медицинской степени у него нет, — вставил Дэн.  
  
 _— Скажи Дэну, что пока он так настойчиво лезет в твои кишки, я ни слова от него слышать не хочу._  
  
Эдди не сдержался и расхохотался.  
  
Дэн хоть и смутился, но все равно продолжал упорствовать:  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что это ради вас обоих, кто знает, что может случиться? Лучше зафиксировать твое текущее состояние, чтобы в случае изменений было, с чем сравнить. А вдруг  _оно_ заболеет, Эдди? Или если с тобой что-то случится, а  _оно_ не справится?  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что Веном сожрет мои органы? Мы уже давно это проехали.  
  
— Это не единственная причина, — вздохнул Дэн. — Разве тебе не нужно знать, что с вами происходит, чтобы вы оба были здоровы?  
  
Вообще-то Эдди думал об этом, надеясь, что когда-нибудь они наедятся настолько, что их желудок перестанет противно ныть.  
  
— Да, мы…  
  
Дэн кивнул.  
  
— Тогда для меня будет честью помочь вам всем, чем я смогу.  
  
 _— Я не хочу, чтобы он нас трогал!_  
  
— Спасибо, приятель. Но я должен сказать, что у Венома есть некоторые… проблемы с доверием, так что… давай начнем с малого, окей? Это… вроде как это и его тело тоже, даже если я не против, то нужно учесть и его желание.  
  
— Ты… так думаешь теперь? — спросила Энн. — Ты сказал «наш» уже несколько раз, прости за прямоту. — Она запнулась, она, Энн, которая никогда не смущалась расспросов и атаковала в лоб. Эдди это не понравилось.  
  
— Ты можешь спросить у нас все, что угодно. Я не могу обещать, что мы ответим на все вопросы, но в них ничего страшного нет. Я… я не говорю так специально, просто это кажется… правильным, говорить «наше».  
  
— А ты… кормишь его? — осторожно спросила Энн.  
  
— Не людьми! — поморщился Эдди.  
  
— Слава богу! — воскликнул Дэн, расслабленно улыбаясь.  
  
— Вы реально думали, что все это время мы жрали людей?  
  
— Мы не знали, чего ожидать, и просто старались быть готовыми ко всему, — фыркнула Энн.  
  
Эдди покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, у нас строгая диета, раз мы теперь снова вместе. Похоже, Веном хочет есть людей, только если появляется возможность. Сейчас он любит шоколад и картофельные шарики.  
Энн прыснула, немного истерично, но Эдди ее не осуждал.  
  
— Так… все нормально?  
  
— Эдди, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — улыбнулась Энн. — Иди если уж не счастлив, то хотя бы делал то, что для тебя будет лучше и старался быть… довольным жизнью. Если для тебя это означает делиться телом с инопланетянином, я… я готова с этим смириться.  
  
— Кажется, мое восприятие странностей сейчас пошатнулось, — хмыкнул Дэн.  
  
— Это много для меня значит, ребята, — благодушно сказал Эдди. — Для нас обоих.  
  
— Серьезно? Для Венома тоже?  
  
— Ну да, Энн, ты ему нравишься, и если Дэна он не так сильно жалует, это лишь потому, что он ведет себя как ребенок и обижается по пустякам.  
  
 _— Не смей вставать за одну баррикаду с Дэном!_  
  
— Я не за Дэна, просто говорю, что ты чувствительный. Тебя нужно только в бархатных перчатках трогать.  
  
 _— Сказал любитель лифтов._  
  
— Тебе нужно новое обзывательство, это уже стухло и воняет.  
  
 _— А вот это не стухло?_  — Веном выпустил щупальце и ущипнул Эдди за шею.  
  
Брок подскочил от испуга.  
  
— Прекращай! — рявкнул он, шлепнув щупальце, которое тут же превратилось в здоровый кулак и нацелилось на ухо.  
  
Эдди вцепился в кулак, отводя его от лица, но его руку тут же оплела липкая черная субстанция. От укола боли они оба вздрогнули — в этом был главный минус общего на двоих тела.  
  
Эдди нахмурился, посмотрев на белесые глаза, пузырящиеся на поверхности, покрывающей руку, и на зубастую усмешку, возникшую чуть ниже.  
  
 _— И зачем ты себя колошматишь?_ — издевательски поинтересовался Веном.  
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
 _— И закончил._  
  
— Срань господня, — выпалил Дэн.  
  
Эдди поднял голову и уставился на испуганные лица. Его щеки полыхнули от стыда.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— И часто вы так делаете? — спросила Энн.  
  
— Нет, потому что это идиотизм, — ответил Эдди, снова глядя на Венома. — Я знаю, что тебе тоже больно, если ты меня щипаешь, кретин.  
  
 _— Не больно._  
  
— Больно.  
  
— Понять не могу, мне бояться или нет, — прокомментировал Дэн.  
  
— Мне кажется, они просто шутят, — заметила Энн и, сделав паузу, добавила: — Или флиртуют.  
  
 _— Эдди флиртовать не умеет._  
  
— Эй! С чего ты взял?  
  
Симбиот лишь крепче впился в его руку.  
  
— Это жидкость или твердое вещество? — полюбопытствовал Дэн.  
  
— А?  
  
— Мне просто интересно, — добавил он, во все глаза глядя на симбиота. Очевидно, его научный и медицинский интерес все рос.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь лизуна в руках держал? — спросил Эдди.  
  
Энн наконец пришла в себя, не в силах больше сдерживать шок и стресс, и они вылились в дикий хохот.  
  
— Серьезно? — ошеломленно спросил Дэн.  
  
— Это похоже на лизуна. Очень колючего зубастого лизуна.  
  
Веном зарычал и ощерился шипами.  
  
— Успокойся, королева драмы.  
  
 _— Я не лизун, Эдди. Не груби. Извинись._  
  
— Знаю-знаю, господи, прости, — пробормотал Эдди, тыча пальцем в черные колючки.  
Веном тут же втянулся обратно под кожу.  
  
— Погоди, Ви, разреши Дэну тебя потрогать.  
  
 _— Нет!_ — прорычал взбешенный симбиот.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
 _— Я не собака_ , Эдди.  
  
— Да знаю я, я не это имел в виду, шучу. Может, ты останешься, чтобы со стороны не казалось, что я разговариваю сам с собой.  
  
Веном бурлил на поверхности его кожи.  
  
 _— Не люблю, когда на меня таращатся._  
  
— Эй, я тебя смущаю? — недоверчиво уточнил Эдди. — Черт, теперь я чувствую… общее сознание, черт его подери, ужасно. Я не хотел, Ви, извини.  
  
 _— Не тебе извиняться._  
  
— Оу… нет, это бессмысленно, Дэн и Энн над тобой не смеются.  
  
— Вы серьезно? — фыркнула Энн.  
  
— Веном, они видели, как ты город на уши ставишь, я не думаю, что ты сейчас нанесешь урон нашему публичному имиджу, так что давай. И если уж тебе не нравится, что на тебя другие смотрят или трогают, надо было раньше сказать, а не ставить меня в дурацкое положение.  
  
Веном что-то проворчал, а потом вдруг высунулся длинным щупальцем и шлепнул Дэна по тыльной стороне ладони. После чего симбиот тут же исчез под кожей Эдди, оставшись приятным ощущением покалывания.  
  
От испуга Дэн вздрогнул и слабо вскрикнул.  
  
— Ха, он тебя сделал! — фыркнул Эдди, ерзая на стуле и морщась. Веном забрался ему в легкие, из-за чего ему всегда становилось не по себе — обиженный симбиот залезал именно туда, либо расползался по всем органам разом, что было еще хуже. — Не сердись. Мне правда не по себе, я не думал, что ты стесняешься.  
  
 _— Не стесняюсь я, просто не привык, что нас видят другие. Собственник я. И все это личное._  
  
— Да, я понимаю, полностью согласен, но для Энн и Дэна можно сделать исключение. Тебе не обязательно вылезать, если ты не хочешь. Но мы всегда вместе, независимо от того, хочешь ты или нет.  
  
Веном улыбнулся — Эдди почувствовал это, и ему сразу же стало легче.  
  
— Простите, это все жутко выглядит, — сказал он Дэну и Энн.  
  
— Вовсе нет, это удивительно… тактично, — улыбнулась Энн.  
  
— Я не думал, что у…  _этого_ есть собственные эмоции.  
  
— О, конечно! — сказал Эдди. — Но… давай ты не будешь называть его «оно». Веному как бы все равно, но ты хотя бы будешь думать о нем как о человеке. Или…  _вы. Мы. Вы двое, вы, ребята,_  вот так будет лучше.  
  
— А ты как предпочитаешь? — спросила Энн.  
  
Все стало намного серьезнее, чем он предполагал. Эдди скривился.  
  
— Я не знаю, мне без разницы… ладно, не важно.  
  
— Похоже, тебе нужно разобраться с этим, Эдди, — заметила Энн.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, что пригласили нас. И что никому не скажете.  
  
— Мы обязательно скоро увидимся, — тепло улыбнулась Энн.  
  
  
Они попрощались, и Эдди засобирался домой. Собственная квартира почему-то показалась ему еще более мрачной, по сравнению с тем, каким светлым было жилище Энн и Дэна.  
Веном все это время хранил молчание.  
  
— Эй, в чем дело? Почему ты расстроен?  
  
 _— Я не расстроен._  
  
— Хорошо, ты… ревнуешь? Только не говори, что ревнуешь… к Энн. Господи.  
  
 _— Нет._  
  
— Да.  
  
 _— Нет!_  
  
— О, погоди, Дэн? Какого черта, ты ревнуешь к Дэну?  
  
 _— Дэн нам не нужен. Только мы. Ты думаешь, что он тебе нужен, думаешь, что он поможет тебе. Что может сделать Дэн, чего не могу я? Нас должно быть достаточно, Эдди. Мы можем сделать все, на что способен он, но если ты хочешь большего — скажи. Только скажи, и мы покажем, на что способны._  
  
— Погоди-ка, погоди-ка, не в этом дело. Я не говорю, что мне — нам — нужен Дэн, ты слышишь?  
  
 _— Я вправляю наши кости, лечу ссадины, снова собираю органы, качаю вручную наше сердце, я в нашей крови — я и есть наша кровь, Эдди. Зачем нам Дэн?_  
  
Эдди тяжело опустился на постель.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь себя… недооцененным или как? Ну? Ты думаешь, что мне легче, раз ты в моей башке, но даже если я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, то не всегда понимаю, почему, Ви, и ты должен мне помочь. Нам не нужен Дэн. Но он подметил несколько важных вещей, и если они хотят помочь нам, и им от этого им будет легче, я не против. Даже если это и не особо нужно.  
  
 _— Они хотят за тобой присматривать. Думают, что я буду тебе вредить. Они не понимают, что ты мой, а я твой. Что мы одно целое._  
  
— Может, и так, но… они не думают, что это плохо, Веном. Попробуй дать им шанс. Я знаю, что это может оказаться пустой тратой времени, но хотя бы попробуй.  
  
 _— Если нужно…_  
  
Эдди вздохнул. Он вдруг подумал о цветах, свиданиях, касаниях, незаметных улыбках… обо всех маленьких ритуалах построения отношений, и внезапно ощутил головокружение и тоску.  
  
— Веном… — медленно проговорил Эдди. — Я… что-то упускаю? У тебя другая культура, приятель, и если я тебя ненароком обижаю, тебе лучше сразу говорить. Другие друзья — табу? Если так, то… нам придется найти компромисс, ты понимаешь? Это вовсе не значит, что нам нужен Дэн. Просто периодические встречи с Дэном могут оказаться не такими уж ужасными, и тебе может даже понравиться.  
  
 _— Нет, Эдди. Табу — это мы. Нет никаких правил, мы уже все нарушили._  
  
— Вау, спасибо.  
  
 _— Это не оскорбление, Эдди. Просто…_  
  
Веном застонал от бессилия и невозможности объяснить словами, поэтому принялся показывать Эдди через воспоминания и чувства, как другие симбиоты пользовались своими носителями как транспортом, сжигая их тела в качестве топлива, как прекрасно они себя чувствовали в голове умирающего, и как больно было смотреть на все это Веному. Как одинок он был — одинокий отщепенец, потерянный, раздавленный, отчаявшийся и понимающий, как ужасна жизнь. Носители всегда восставали против него, боролись, каждый пытался уничтожить другого, чтобы выжить, и Веном в итоге все равно оставался один — в холодном мертвом теле. А теперь он стал цельным, больше не был одиноким, в отличие от остальных…  
  
— Господи… — прошептал потрясенный Эдди. — Веном…  
  
 _— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял. Ты мой идеальный носитель, Эдди. Для меня есть только ты, а для тебя — я._  
  
Сердце Эдди ( _их сердце_ ) колотилось как бешеное. В попытке сделать хоть что-то, подавить мучительное чувство одиночества внутри, он лег на кровать и обнял сам себя, свернувшись калачиком.  
  
— Все в порядке, Ви. Никто нас больше не разлучит. Мы не позволим.  
  
Веном в груди заурчал — это было похоже на мурлыканье большой кошки.  
  
Эдди снова подумал о цветах. В свете полного отсутствия позитивных культурных традиций со стороны Венома, возможно, настало время рассказать симбиоту о своих собственных.  
Тут вдруг он почувствовал неприятный удар куда-то в область желудка. Тычок был такой силы, что Эдди вскрикнул и съежился.  
  
— Что это?!  
  
 _— Ты заставил нас есть мертвую пищу. Ты нас отравил этой гадостью. Я тебя предупреждал, Эдди. Мы не можем есть мертвую еду. Нам теперь плохо._  
  
От боли и приступа тошноты на глаза Эдди навернулись слезы. Снова захотелось есть. И одновременно блевать.  
  
— Боже. И что прикажешь делать? Нам нужно что-то съесть, Ви, давай что-нибудь придумаем…  
  
 _— Мы уже знаем, что можно есть._  
  
Эдди встал, кое-как добрался до ванной, запнувшись на пороге, и уже смирился с тем, что проведет ночь в обнимку с унитазом.  
  
— Должен быть другой способ. Должен. Именно с этим Дэн и может нам помочь, наверное. Наверное, наверное…  
  
Молчание Венома было жутковатым. Это было на него не похоже, он не позволял Эдди цепляться за надежду.  
  
— Да господи… — простонал он. — В другой раз предупреждай, ладно? Значит, мы заболели? Ты наверняка скрывал целый вечер, насколько нам плохо…  
  
 _— Я думал, что нам важно провести «нормальный» вечер._  
  
— Нет, если это заканчивается вот так!  
  
Эдди снова застонал. Он был в отчаянии от боли и голода, и должен был хоть что-то придумать.  
  
— Слушай, Веном, вот, что мы сделаем… найдем то, что подойдет нам обоим, найдем ту еду, которую тело переварит, и ты будешь доволен. Плевать, если нам придется обойти все рестораны и кафе в этом проклятом городе, плевать, сколько времени это займет, мы просто такого больше не выдержим, наше тело не выдержит.  
  
 _— Звучит как неплохой план. Назовем это свиданием._  
  
— Что? Почему так? — фыркнул Эдди.  
  
 _— Потому. Надоело есть мертвую еду, а ты меня не слушаешь. Так что пойдем на компромисс. Вставай._  
  
«Отлично», — подумал Эдди, чувствуя смущение. Замечательно просто.  
  
Смех Венома показался ему клубом дыма где-то в кишках. Эдди глянул на себя в зеркало и в сотый раз задумался, во что он, собственно, влез.


	3. Chapter 3

Как только они успокоились и перестали бояться за свою жизнь каждые пять секунд, как только шок от их слияния стал родным и даже желанным, они начали исследовать личности друг друга. Эдди обнаружил, что Веном не совсем такой, как ему показалось с самого начала, что было, в общем-то хорошо — тогда Веном был уязвим и напуган, поэтому демонстрировал доминирование и власть, чтобы справиться с болью и тем, что его сделали лабораторной крысой, плюс масла в огонь подливали его то и дело проваливающиеся попытки остаться с Эдди. Не было времени остановиться и подумать над их действиями — они могли только реагировать и надеяться, что все как-нибудь обойдется.  
  
Теперь Веном свободно копался в голове Эдди, изучая его мысли, а Броку приходилось терпеливо отвечать на вопросы.  
  
 _— Почему-то, что ты называешь плохим и хорошим, не всегда конкретное? Все ли люди знают правила и законы? Если все, то почему некоторые из них до сих пор плохие? Люди рождаются с этим знанием или им нужно учиться понимать? Если мы не всегда можем что-то сделать или сказать точно, мы плохие? Плохие вещи для нас одинаковые? Что, если нам приходится иногда делать плохие вещи, чтобы выжить? Мы не хотели убивать всех тех людей — не так, как сейчас мы делаем, а хуже, — но если мы то, что убивает, чтобы жить, мы плохие? Разве мы плохие, Эдди?_  
  
— Я думаю, ты удивишься, если узнаешь, сколько людей задают те же вопросы, — сказал Эдди, наклонив голову и бормоча в воротник куртки. День был пасмурный, они выбрались погулять по заливу, наблюдая за людьми, что с недавних пор стало любимым занятием своенравного симбиота. — Простых ответов нет, приятель. Люди не всегда согласны… но есть вещи, которые… я не знаю, не совсем плохие, но… таковыми считаются. Мы же не совсем плохие. Не все могут чувствовать то же самое по отношению к нам, но… для меня ты хороший. Все, что ты делал раньше — только для того, чтобы выжить, ведь ты не знал лучшего, был обижен и страдал.  
  
 _— Но если правила не согласованы между людьми, их разве нельзя трактовать произвольно? Как определить плохих и хороших? Какой орган за это отвечает? Мы долго искали, но так и не поняли, откуда это берется. Что хорошо для одного, плохо для другого, что хорошо для нас, плохо для других. Но… мы ведь подходим друг другу? Мы не просто паразит? Паразит вреден для носителя, а мы не хотим вредить тебе, Эдди._  
  
— Ты не вредишь мне, — сказал Эдди. — Не надо так думать.  
  
 _— То, что мы с тобой, делает тебя больным. Вредит твоему организму. Сейчас уже лучше, мы стараемся делать все, чтобы ты был здоров, но иногда мы ничего не можем поделать, нас тошнит…_  
  
— Если человек перестает есть, его организм начинает переваривать собственные ткани, — пояснил Эдди. — Если бы я голодал, то переваривал бы тебя — автоматически, Веном, а не потому, что хочу. Теперь я знаю, что ты не делаешь этого нарочно, но мы просто пока не придумали, как достать такую еду, которая устроит нас обоих. Я знаю, что ты еще не до конца понимаешь человеческую мораль, я тебя за это не виню, возможно… я раньше не пытался посмотреть на это твоими глазами, но теперь я начинаю понимать. То, что я не даю нам есть… людей — не наказание для нас, Ви. Я делаю это не для того, чтобы навредить нам, не потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты голодал, меня убивает то, что я причиняю тебе боль…  
  
 _— В том, что ты хороший, а мы плохие, ты не виноват, Эдди. Даже то, что ты — это мы, причиняет тебе боль. Автоматически. Не специально._  
  
— Ты молодец, — улыбнулся Эдди. — Ты еще мало знаешь, чтобы рассуждать о том, хороший ты или плохой. Это выбор, который нам приходится делать каждую минуту, каждый день, основываясь на том, что мы знаем, на что способны. Это и правда работает не очень, мне жаль, что это больно, просто так есть.  
  
 _— Время заставляет нас чувствовать, что мы можем быть хорошими, Эдди. Ты заразил нас человеческой моралью. Мы чувствуем то, чего не чувствовали раньше. Мы хотим разобраться. Мы тоже хотим быть хорошими, Эдди. Не хотим быть такими… как Бунт, как Карлтон Дрейк. Мы хотим быть хорошими._  
  
— Хорошо, тогда мы уже на полпути. Отличное начало!  
  
 _— Но это причиняет боль, Эдди. Мы голодны. Мы не хотим причинить тебе вред. Это идет вразрез с нашим существом — мы ставим нас на первое место, — мы будем вредить себе ради других? Сохранять безопасность других, это значит, что мы должны страдать…_  
  
— Слушай, хорошее и плохое — это не математическое уравнение. Или… я думаю, что это довольно однобокий взгляд. Я не философ, Ви, у меня нет ответов. Я просто знаю, что это нелегко, и нам придется с этим бороться и… я действительно думаю, что оно того стоит. Даже если мы не станем идеальными, то хотя бы попытаемся.  
  
 _— Нам нравится вкус добра. Нам нравится то, что мы чувствуем, когда нам хорошо. Вырабатывающиеся гормоны тоже неплохи._  
  
— Ну… что-то вроде того. Может, тебе просто нужно больше дофамина или что-то в таком духе? Надо было тебе найти другого носителя, последнее время в моей башке полная каша, — фыркнул Эдди, проводя рукой по встрепанным волосам.  
  
 _— Мы заметили._  
  
— Да… прости, это не лучшее место обитания для тебя.  
  
 _— Это лучшее место, где мы когда-либо были._  
  
— Ты нечасто бывал в других, поверь, есть и получше.  
  
 _— Нам и тут нравится._  
  
Эдди улыбнулся в ответ на защитную реакцию симбиота. Холодный воздух задувал под куртку; Веном бурлил под кожей, оборачиваясь щупальцами вокруг его тела. Это было похоже на одно большое теплое объятие. Эдди поймал себя на том, что расслабленно выдохнул, когда напряжение наконец оставило его.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, ныряя в ближайшую кофейню. — Кофе хочешь?  
  
 _— Ты нас уже успел заставить._  
  
— О, точно, — с сожалением сказал Эдди, с содроганием вспоминая, как несколько дней назад варварски залил в себя холодный кофе. — Это был… не совсем честный способ познакомить тебя с кофе. Больше так делать не будем.  
  
Эдди заказал мокко, надеясь, что сладкий шоколадный вкус скроет горечь и удовлетворит Венома. Держа стаканчик в ладонях, он шел вдоль залива, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми, пар согревал его заиндевевшие щеки. Когда-то Эдди читал в интернете, какие продукты и добавки годятся для поддержки определенных процессов в организме, и помнил, что кофеин мог обуздать безудержный голод Венома.  
  
Как только горячий напиток попал им в желудок, симбиот задрожал.  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
 _— Пока не могу сказать, выпей больше._  
  
— А ты упрямый, — сказал Эдди, пряча улыбку за стаканчиком кофе.  
  
 _— Эдди, почему основная человеческая ячейка — группа из четырех человек? Женщина, мужчина, двое маленьких человек. Они не связаны, как мы, но образуют единое целое._  
  
Эдди устало вздохнул.  
  
— Ты опять смотрел телевизор, пока я спал?  
  
 _— Я исследовал._  
  
— Это называется семья, Ви. Ну, или типичное понимание семьи, зависит от того, где ты находишься и в какой период времени.  
  
 _— Один человек — это не семья. К одному человеку относятся иначе._  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
 _— Семья ведь не только для продолжения рода?_  
  
—…нет, Ви. Не только для этого.  
  
 _— Тогда почему такой акцент делается на потомстве самца и самки?_  
  
— Это просто стереотипы, я хочу сказать… семья может выглядеть по-другому. У вас, ребята, не было семей?  
  
 _— Не было необходимости. Бесполое размножение, короткий период взросления — жизнь обособленная, только с носителями._  
  
— Звучит… как одиночество.  
  
 _— Как и у людей. Ты одинок?_  
  
— Как я могу быть одинок, если есть ты?  
  
 _— Один и одинокий — не одно и то же._  
  
— Ты прав. Значит, мне не одиноко. А тебе?  
  
 _— Уже нет._  
  
— А что насчет меня, на твой взгляд?  
  
Вместо ответа Веном заставил Эдди посмотреть вправо — по дорожке шла молодая пара, держащаяся за руки. В свободных руках они несли кофе, то и дело задевали друг друга плечами и улыбались.  
  
 _— Эти двое стояли за нами в очереди. Они пара. Нормальная, человеческая пара._  
  
— Да…  
  
 _— Как были ты и Энн._  
  
— Угу.  
  
 _— Ты не хочешь снова быть с ней… так же?_  
  
— Я… не знаю. Это не зависит только от меня, она тоже должна этого хотеть, и я думаю, что Энн счастлива с Дэном, он кажется хорошим парнем.  
  
 _— Если это зависит и от нее тоже, то нет причин не пытаться бороться с Дэном. Тогда она сможет выбрать. Ты не думаешь, что мы ей подходим?_  
  
— Честно говоря… не совсем так. Не сейчас. Может быть, однажды, но… я не знаю, но тебе не кажется, что нам нужно поработать вместе, прежде чем втягивать во все это кого-то еще?  
  
Веном ответил не сразу, потому что переключился на проходящих мимо людей.  
  
 _— Мы не похожи на других людей. Люди схожи, так ведь? Пара — один из видов связи. Молодая пара, пара в длительных отношениях, пожилая… они разные. Связь между братьями, между матерью и детьми, отцом и детьми. Дружба, взаимоотношения с коллегами, случайное знакомство. Товарно-денежные отношения, кассир, твой водитель автобуса. Домовладелец. Сосед. Мы — не такие._  
  
— Ты много думал в последнее время, не так ли? Что тебя беспокоит?  
  
 _— В вашем мире есть слова, обозначающие, кто мы друг другу?_  
  
— Я… я не знаю, — как-то безнадежно ответил Веному Эдди, охваченный внезапной меланхолией и каким-то тоскливым любопытством в голосе симбиота. — Я не могу сказать точно. Мы вроде как разобрались, разве нет? Ты… будто знаешь меня, как никто другой раньше, и я думаю, что знаю тебя так же, но есть некоторые довольно простые вещи, которые мы должны узнать друг о друге. Эм-м-м… нечто вроде этого я пытаюсь делать прямо сейчас.  
  
 _— Мы ищем еду, которая нам понравится. И дела, которые мы хотели бы сделать._  
  
— Да, — сказал Эдди, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и залпом допивая кофе. Он чувствовал беспокойство — желудок подрагивал, а сердце трепетало. Господи, он со школы не чувствовал бабочек в животе, что с ним творится? Видимо, что-то не так с пищеварительной системой, которую захватил инопланетный «паразит».  
  
— И как у нас дела?  
  
 _— Отлично. Мы любим шоколадный кофе, гулять вместе и смотреть на людей. Это не так весело, как то, что мы делали раньше, но… хотя бы не скучно.  
_  
— Да, слово, которое тут лучше подойдет, это «расслабляет», — со смешком сказал Эдди. — День еще не закончился. Я твой официальный представитель на Земле и вдруг понял, что не показал тебе местные достопримечательности.  
  
 _— Мы были очень заняты._  
  
— Черт, ты сегодня добрый. Почему у тебя такое хорошее настроение?  
  
 _— Ты опускаешь планку так низко, что я рад делать хоть что-то, кроме как сидеть на месте и «работать»._  
  
— Ладно, я был не самым гостеприимным хозяином. Попытаюсь это исправить. Итак, пойдем играть в туристов, тебе понравится.  
  
 _— Поглядим._  
  


***

  
  
Эдди освободил субботу от дел, чтобы посетить все туристические места Сан-Франциско. Однажды он уже так изучал город, но одному было не комильфо глазеть по сторонам. Теперь он компенсировал недостаток достопримечательностей в крови энтузиазмом ради Венома. Он с удовольствием взял на себя роль довольно фигового, но все же гида, который таращил глаза на все, что видел, да еще и разговаривал сам с собой.  
  
Веном, похоже не совсем понял, что значит быть туристом.  
  
 _— Эта рыбацкая пристань имеет для тебя какое-то значение? Мы же не чувствуем ничего, никаких воспоминаний или привязанности к ней._  
  
— Ну, я был здесь всего раз, когда только приехал, считай как турист, — сказал Эдди, прислонившись к перилам пирса, чтобы посмотреть на морских львов, лежащих на берегу. Его то и дело задевали спешащие горожане.  
  
 _— Зачем ты сюда приходил?_  
  
— Не знаю, наверное, чтобы чем-то заняться. Если ты родом не отсюда, и это место не похоже на то, что ты видел раньше, так что это место… привлекательно в какой-то степени. О, черт… я не подумал… я же не могу тебя ничем удивить, ведь ты копаешься в моих воспоминаниях, знаешь о каждом месте, куда мы идем, Ви.  
  
 _— Ты пытаешься нас удивить?_  
  
— Ну да, вроде того. Разве это не здорово?  
  
 _— Сюрприз должен быть тайным. А у нас секретов нет._  
  
— Да, я думаю, нет… — немного удрученно сказал Эдди. Это был грандиозный план, но… что он хотел сделать? Впечатлить Венома достопримечательностями и звуками Сан-Франциско? Зачем? До этого момента самой большой радостью симбиота было запихивание в пасть живых омаров и картофельных шариков, с чего Эдди взял, что он оценит достопримечательности? Почему он вдруг так отчаянно захотел, чтобы Веном наслаждался, почему он стал весь потным от мысли, что ведет себя идиотски, не контролирует ситуацию, почему переживает, что все идет не так, как он планировал?  
  
Веном под кожей завозился, ворча.  
  
 _— Почему ты расстроился?_  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Эдди.  
  
 _— Ты пытаешься нас развлечь и произвести впечатление. Хочешь нас удивить._  — Симбиот издал какой-то радостный звук и уткнулся носом прямо Эдди в сердце. —  _Но мы не знаем, почему ты решил, что то, что ничего не значит для тебя, будет важно для нас_.  
  
— О… — сказал Эдди, чувствуя себя полным придурком. — Оу.  
  
—  _Тебе нужно расслабиться. Удиви нас обоих_. — Веном проник в напряженные мышцы плеч и спины, массируя их изнутри, пока Эдди не размяк и не успокоился. —  _Пытаясь нас разделить, загнав меня в один угол головы, ты ничего не добьешься. Ты сам можешь нас удивить. Но мы одно целое, Эдди. Мы будем чувствовать себя единым целым, когда ты нас впустишь окончательно. Доверься нам._  
  
Эдди с остервенением тер глаза, пока не увидел цветные точки.  
  
— Это тяжело, Веном. Я не знаю, почему.  
  
 _— Ты боишься потерять себя, но не стоит. Отпусти себя. Давай будем нами, и ты увидишь, что ты идеально впишешься в нас, это нас не разрушит, а только гармонично дополнит. Ты нужен мне, Эдди. Нужен сам себе, чтобы быть целым. Доверять нам значит доверять себе самому. Ты делаешь нас хорошими и знаешь, когда нужно остановиться._  
  
Эдди усмехнулся и подумал том, что совсем недавно потерял контроль, уничтожил свою жизнь и жизнь Энн из-за своих необдуманных поступков, и, конечно же, разрушил тем самым их отношения. И почти за одну единственную ночь он должен был взять себя в руки, чтобы сдержать чудовищную силу, которая оккупировала его тело и хотела только жрать людей и больше ничего. Он не знал, что в нем есть сила воли, но… у Венома она была.   
  
Симбиот был ему нужен, потому что… потому что Веном хотел быть хорошим, но не мог знать, как это сделать, и он думал… думал, что Эдди хороший, что вместе им будет здорово, потому что… если бы Эдди был честен с самим собой, то сказал бы, что без Венома он и вполовину не был нормальным, лишь методично шел по пути саморазрушения. А теперь он не мог разваливать себя на куски, потому что стал частью чего-то большого, и теперь их общая человечность зависела исключительно от него.  
  
— Что же ты со мной делаешь? — пробормотал Эдди себе под нос. Что-то в груди растопырилось во все стороны, вызывая головокружение и чувство хрупкой и слабой надежды, которую мог уничтожить даже слабый ветерок.  
  
 _— Ты слишком волнуешься,_ — сказал Веном, а потом задвигался так, как никогда раньше. Эдди вздохнул и погрузился в эти ощущения — в то, как симбиот пронизывал его органы, расползся по костям, словно паутина из мышц. Сначала это было немного непривычно, пока они не поняли, как сбалансироваться и двигаться, когда две половины работают в унисон. Они сжимали и разгибали пальцы, моргали и глубоко вздыхали, пока легкие не наполнились морским воздухом. По спине пробежала дрожь, и они улыбнулись.  
  
— Боже… — выпалил Эдди, наполовину ругаясь, наполовину молясь.  
  
 _— Видишь, как должно быть, придурок?_  
  
— Похититель тел.  
  
 _— Задница._  
  
— Пластилин-переросток.  
  
 _— Мясной костюм._  
  
— Малыш.  
  
 _— Мой._  
  
Эдди сглотнул. Он хотел сказать, что это было оскорбление, но слово слетело с его губ с огромной любовью, и Веном, не колеблясь, ответил ему тем же.  
  
Они шли просто так, без конкретной цели, наслаждаясь чувствами — Эдди уже отвык от этого. Разве воздух, касающийся его кожи, поднимающий волоски на руках и затылке, всегда был таким… чувственным? Каждый цвет вокруг радовал глаз — металлически серое небо, вода, искусственный неон на одежде людей и витринах, приглушенные тона деревьев и травы. Их разум больше не был переполненным или хаотичным — все будто встало на свои места. Их мысли слились в единый поток сознаний, два отдельных притока соединились в реку, радуясь встрече.  
  
Их взаимные восторги подпитывали друг друга, росли и росли, пока они не рассмеялись, безумно радуясь, наверняка выглядя совсем шизануто, но какая была разница!  
  
Они шли долго, дыша солью залива, а затем, подгоняемые сосущим чувством голода, пустились по извилистым улочкам Чайнатауна, проходя мимо знакомых мест из памяти Эдди и других, которые замечал Веном. Эдди тормозил симбиота.  **Нет, мы не будем есть из помойки, мы не хотим, чтобы нас заметил владелец магазина, но то, что он продает, мы попробуем, пойдем, хорошо, видишь, это не так сложно.**  
  
Изобилие еды, которую они еще не пробовали, было огромным, но это не особо радовало, потому что половину они выплевывали, не успев откусить, но они лишь пожимали плечами и переходили к следующей порции. Каждая неудачная попытка почему-то утоляла голод, настроение поднималось, желание есть что попало, стихало, поселяясь приятной сытостью внизу их живота.  
  
Веном вдруг радостно зашевелился у них в груди, щупальца скользнули по коже.  
  
— Слава богу, — пробормотал Эдди. — Если бы все, что мне предстояло есть в жизни, было бы жареной картошкой, я не знаю, надолго ли меня б хватило.  
  
 _— Больше еды, Эдди. Бо-о-ольше._  
  
— У меня еще есть идея… но я не уверен, что тебе понравится.  
  
 _— Мы постараемся._  
  
Эдди привел их в недорогой ресторанчик с суши и усадил в углу, чтобы они спокойно могли общаться. Он позволил Веному неторопливо изучить меню, а затем разрешил заказать все, что хотелось. За все это Эдди был чрезвычайно вознагражден, потому что после первого укуса Веном задрожал и замурлыкал так, что у Эдди скрючило пальцы.  
  
— Иисусе! — шепотом воскликнул он, с трудом удерживая руку, когда Веном попытался запихать все содержимое тарелки им в рот. — На людях нужно есть медленно, а то нас выгонят! Забыл историю с лобстерами?  
  
 _— Прости,_  — виновато отозвался Веном.  
  
Эдди сглотнул полный рот слюны — было весело и вовсе не противно.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Господи, я так же голоден, как ты, поэтому не хочу, чтобы нас выперли.  
  
Они жевали не спеша, и Эдди вскоре почувствовал, как к телу возвращается энергия, а усталость медленно отступает.  
  
— Что такое? Я чувствую себя прекрасно.  
  
 _— Больше не нужно сжигать собственные клетки. Восстанавливаем органы, используя другие материалы._  
  
Эдди чуть не заплакал от облегчения. Весь прошлый месяц он чувствовал себя разбитым и больным, пока здоровье не начало приходить в норму. Но все же…  
  
— Не спеши этим заниматься, пока нет достаточно энергии, — сказал он. — Ты должен понять… что именно тебе нужно от меня и моего тела, Ви. Это так работает.  
  
Эдди почувствовал, как Веном листает его воспоминания об ужинах, по большей части с Энн.  
  
 _— Еда у людей — это не просто необходимость. Это важно для общественной жизни, да?_  
  
— Да, чаще всего.  
  
 _— Большинство здесь с семьями. Или на свиданиях._  
  
— Думаю, да, — сказал Эдди, аккуратно оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
 _— Тогда я рад, что мы здесь, вместе, Эдди._  
  
— Эм… да, я тоже, приятель.  
  
 _— Мы здесь не только потому, что голодные… это общественная вылазка?_  
  
— Ну и слово. Все, что мы делаем, это своего рода общественные вылазки. Мы же вместе.  
  
 _— Спасибо, Эдди. Мы тоже хотим что-то сделать для нас._  
  
Вдруг у Эдди перехватило дыхание, он внезапно почувствовал, как сжалось горло, а глазам стало горячо. На него нахлынули тоска и всеобъемлющая нежность, отчего сердце дрогнуло. Вместо того чтобы хоть как-то ответить словами, он открыл разум для Венома, позволив ему исследовать чувства, позволив увидеть, что Эдди делал ради их безопасности, как он помог симбиоту из эгоцентричного и все вокруг разрушающего существа стать тем, кто может брать отвественность и держать все под контролем.  
  
 _— Мой,_  — проурчал Веном, скользя под кожей и что-то делая с внутренностями Эдди, буквально и фигурально. Он чувствовал тепло и дрожь, был разбитым и уязвимым, расколотым прямо посередине, именно там Веном видел все его хорошие и плохие стороны, и симбиот принял их все безоговорочно, мгновенно, с хищным удовольствием, съев каждый маленький кусочек, что предлагал ему Эдди.  
  
Эдди вздрогнул.  
  
— Давай… пойдем домой?  
  
 _— Да._  
  
Они поспешили вернуться в свою квартиру, прилично замерзнув по дороге. Веном тут же распространился по их коже, согревая изнутри. Оказавшись дома, Эдди забрался душ и наблюдал за тем, как Веном проявляется черными бисеринками на коже, словно масло под водой. И он старался не думать ни о чем, словно в голове гулял ветер, как в тоннеле. Он даже не понял, как его уложили на спину. В мозгу было пусто, слух улавливал лишь шум вентилятора.  
  
— Могу я тебя увидеть? — попросил Эдди.  
  
Веном через секунду материализовался, просачиваясь вверх и вниз по рукам Эдди, сквозь его пальцы, растекаясь из легких лужей на груди, словно он слишком устал, чтобы проявляться более отчетливо. Эдди был не против. Он положил ладони на симбиота, чувствуя легкую пульсацию их общего сердцебиения, сильного и четкого, и наблюдал за тем, как формируются два молочно белых глаза.  
  
— Привет.  
  
 _— Привет._  
  
— Хороший день?  
  
 _— Да. Ты разве не чувствуешь?_  
  
Эдди сглотнул.  
  
— Да… — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом. — Да, чувствую.  
  
 _— Тебе грустно?_  
  
— Нет… просто слишком много чувств за один раз.  
  
 _— Дуралей._  
  
— Ты не лучше.  
  
 _— Сегодня была не просто еда._  
  
— Ты уже не первый раз это говоришь.  
  
Веном заурчал и закопошился под кожей. Это было похоже на кошку, топчущую одеяло.  
  
 _— Мы хотим быть ближе. Как нам стать ближе?_  
  
Эдди беспомощно стонал, никогда раньше он не издавал таких звуков, будь в комнате кто-то еще, он сгорел бы от стыда. Звук эхом отдавался от него и Венома. Форма симбиота поддалась, и Эдди пальцами сжал его.  
  
Веном пронизывал органы Эдди, щупальца сужались, проходя сквозь ткани, проходя через мельчайшие капилляры, словно паутиной оплетая его клетки.  
  
 _— Где? Где то место, которое мы ищем? Как нам стать ближе? Откуда приходит это чувство? Мы хотим раствориться, съесть нас живьем, проглотить целиком. Где оно?_  
  
Веном снова растекся по груди, Эдди свернулся калачиком, зажмурился, чувствуя, как симбиот рыщет по всем уголкам его тела.  
  
— Я здесь, — прошептал Эдди. — Мы прямо здесь.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Веном обвивает его спину поперек живота и держит.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
 _— Прикосновения важны для эмоционального благополучия человека. В мозгу возникают приятные ощущения._  
  
Они вздохнули. За пределами дома их по прежнему плющило и потряхивало, но в своей комнате они были в полной безопасности, словно в теплой оболочке, обособленной от бушующего мира снаружи. Который казался нечетким и тихим, когда они медленно погружались в сон.   
  
 _Вместе._


	4. Chapter 4

Всю неделю Эдди чувствовал под кожей Венома, переполненного мыслями их общего подсознания. Они были связаны достаточно, чтобы он мог почувствовать неопределенность симбиота и еще какое-то трепетное чувство, вроде надежды, скрытое гораздо более глубоким и темным ощущением. Они были вместе несколько месяцев, и Эдди с каждым днем все лучше и лучше чувствовал эмоции симбиота, но то, откуда они брались, бо́льшую часть времени оказывалось тайной.  
  
— Что случилось, Ви? Тебя всю неделю не было слышно, — однажды сказал Эдди, когда они шли домой с работы, сунув руки в карманы пальто — Веном обвил пальцы Брока, последнее время он делал так частенько.  
  
 _— Я размышляю._  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились, что никаких секретов.  
  
 _— Не над секретом, а над сюрпризом._  
  
Эдди прикусил губу.  
  
— Сюрприз? Скажи, что ты не сожрал соседскую собаку…  
  
 _— Нет, Эдди. Я не стал бы делать ничего подобного за твоей спиной. Небольшой сюрприз. Хороший. Разве это… плохо?_  
  
— Нет, хорошо, пока никто не пострадал.  
  
 _— Тебе нужно больше верить в нас. Ты наш учитель вообще-то._  
  
— Значит, больше верить в себя? Ладно.  
  
 _— Нам нужно на мост._  
  
— Как насчет… не нужно?  
  
 _— Мы можем найти другую тачку._  
  
— Я думал, мы устроим посиделки с картофельными шариками перед телевизором… Может, пробежимся, или что-то вроде, если тебе нужно немного встряхнуться?  
  
 _— Нам не хватает вкуса азарта._  
  
— Я знал, что тебе станет скучно, — пробормотал Эдди более печально, чем хотел.  
  
 _— О чем ты?_  
  
— Просто… прости, что со мной не так весело, как хотелось бы, но ты знал, во что ввязываешься. Ты мог выбрать в качестве носителя кого угодно, черт возьми, мог бы таскаться, где хочешь, и устраивать всякие выкрутасы… но я не могу волшебным образом стать другим человеком только потому, что считаешь меня скучным.  
  
 _— Хватит!_ — рявкнул Веном, его громкий голос эхом прогрохотал по их костям.  _— Почему ты не понимаешь? Я думал, что ты пытаешься!_  
  
— Да! То, что я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, вовсе не означает, что я понимаю, Ви. Ты пришелец.  
  
 _— Я то же самое могу про тебя сказать. Не имеет значения, мы связаны, мы одно целое._  
  
— Это все еще не значит, что я всегда буду автоматически отлично тебя понимать.  
  
 _— Тогда лучше слушай._ — Голос Венома смягчился, а черные тонкие щупальца сжались вокруг пальцев Эдди. —  _Нам с тобой не скучно. Мы выбрали нас и ни разу не пожалели об этом. Отсутствие азарта вовсе не означает, что мы с нами несчастны._  — Веном помолчал, а затем добавил:  _— И есть много других способов почувствовать азарт._  
  
Двусмысленность этих слов вогнала Эдди в ступор. Он задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
— Да… да, много. Может, мы могли бы… ну, не знаю, пойти в парк аттракционов сейчас, на американские горки, ты получишь свой адреналин. И нужно убедиться, что ты нормально поел, в конце концов. Но что касается сегодняшнего вечера… может, посмотрим фильм ужасов?  
  
 _— Фильм?_  
  
— Не знаю, сработает ли это, я про уровень страха, просто… это нельзя сравнить с тем, что мы почувствовали, когда… гм, впервые соединились. Тебе придется стараться допрыгнуть до такой же высоты, скажем так, но я не думаю, что мы справимся. Но вот этот придуманный в последний момент план на вечер четверга неплохой.  
  
Они залезли в сеть посмотреть «самые страшные фильмы за всю историю» — Эдди никогда не был поклонником фильмов ужасов и ничего про них не знал.  
  
 _— «Молчание ягнят»._  
  
— Нет.  
  
 _— Почему?_  
  
— Слишком много каннибализма.  
  
 _— Ты боишься что ли?_  
  
— Нет. Я думаю, что мы ищем… дешевую пугалку, которая нас встряхнет, вызовет выброс адреналина, но я в итоге не останусь с плохим настроением и бессонницей.  
  
 _— Оу._  — Веном запнулся.  _— Мы портим тебе настроение?_  
  
— Что? Нет, не мы, Ви. Это не… не надо лишнего драматизма. Это всего лишь фильм.  
  
 _— «Месть нерожденному»._  
  
— Нет, это французы, они не умеют снимать ужастики. Море кровищи меня не испугает, меня просто будет тошнить.  
  
 _— «Челюсти»._  
  
— Челюсти не страшные, если ты смотришь их не в девять лет.  
  
 _— «Зловещие мертвецы»._  
— Нет, не страшно, просто кровища.  
  
 _— «Зловещие мертвецы два»._  
  
— Это просто жестокая комедия.  
  
 _— «Выводок»._  
  
— Нет, никакого Кроненберга. Многовато… частей тела.  
  
 _— «Экзорцист»._  
  
— Э-э-э… нет.  
  
 _— Почему?_  
  
— Не хочу смотреть фильм про одержимость.  
  
 _— Ты все усложняешь, это просто фильм. Ты от всего из этого списка отказался._  
  
— Я ради тебя это делаю вообще-то!  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
— Слушай, ты только что обиделся из-за одного лишь предположения, что я могу заработать бессонницу из-за… ты сам знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты закатил истерику только потому, что меня в дурацком фильме что-то напугает или взбесит. Ты примешь это на свой счет, даже если я так думать не буду, и это будет несправедливо, потому что я ничего не смогу с этим сделать, и ты не сможешь почувствовать.  
  
 _— Ты слишком много думаешь. Фильм нас не напугает. Это всего лишь картинки на экране._  
  
— Я заставлю тебя смотреть «Астрал», — проворчал Эдди, запуская фильм на своем ноутбуке. — Я знаю тебя, тебе слишком любопытно, теперь ты будешь смотреть всю эту хрень, пока я сплю.  
  
 _— Возможно._  
  
Эдди сделал все возможное, чтобы настроиться на страх. Они выключили свет, а Эдди послал подальше своего внутреннего циничного критика, которого взрастил у себя в башке, написав несколько сомнительных статей для таблоидов в начале карьеры (и в середине, когда он потерял Энн и свою работу, но он старался не думать об этом).  
  
Несколько скримеров напугали его, но в целом он был совершенно спокоен и даже начал дремать.  
  
 _— Тебе не страшно._  
  
— Ну… ну, Ви, трудно испугаться, когда ты рядом. Одиночество делает некоторые вещи действительно страшными, а у меня есть телохранитель-пришелец.  
  
 _— Ты доверяешь нам свою безопасность._  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Веном заурчал и обвил теплыми щупальцами грудь Эдди под рубашкой.  
  
 _— Мы будем в безопасности, Эдди._  
  
— Я рад.  
  
 _— Я просто… осторожен. Не хочу ругаться. Вроде как начинает… голова болеть, когда мы спорим. Немного._  
  
Эдди подумал об Энн, Дэне и такой штуке, как когнитивный диссонанс, своего рода псевдонаучное, но очень рационально звучащее объяснение всего, что происходило с ними в эти дни и было связано с Веномом. Как будто Эдди чувствовали себя обязанными заполнить пробелы в его сознании, словно симбиот развалится, если этого не сделать.  
  
 _— Больше не думай о них. Подумай о нас,_  — сказал Веном, сильнее сжимаясь.  
  
— Ау, — фыркнул Эдди, хотя больно на самом деле не было.  
  
— _Ты возьмешь нас на американские горки?_  
  
— Да, Ви, как-нибудь сходим.  
  
 _— Тогда давай выключим кино и пойдем спать._  
  
— Обычно ты не даешь мне уснуть, — сказал Эдди, душераздирающе зевая и закрывая ноутбук.  
  
 _— Мы больше не против сна._  
  
— Тебе не скучно?  
  
 _— Ни разу._  
  
— Ну… тогда спокойной ночи.  
  
 _— Спокойной ночи, Эдди._  
  


***

  
  
Последнее время ночью Веном обнимал его. Они об этом не говорили. Они оба понимали, насколько расслабленными, цельными и в полной безопасности себя чувствуют — небольшой, но все же физический контакт сочетался с устойчивым, но мягким давлением в их сознании. Каждый вечер Эдди задавался вопросом, стоит ли ему поднимать эту тему, выражать словами то, что происходит — тогда он думал, что слов не найдет, потому что ничего подобного, такого, как они, никогда на Земле раньше не появлялось. Может, не на этой планете. Мысль горько отдавала одиночеством, но Эдди не хотел за нее цепляться, он ведь не чувствовал себя одним, пока Веном так нежно и осторожно сжимал его тело и разум, будто они были драгоценностью.  
  
Посреди ночи Эдди вдруг проснулся с колотящимся сердцем и мокрой от пота спиной. Он резко сел и почувствовал, как Веном скользит по его телу вверх и вниз, успокаивая, выискивая боль, в то же время делая то же самое внутри него, замедляя рваный сердечный ритм и выравнивая дыхание.  
  
 _— Кошмар. Мы в безопасности. Мы здесь._  
  
Эдди с минуту помолчал, пытаясь вспомнить последний раз, когда кто-то успокаивал его после приснившегося кошмара. Таких воспоминаний о детстве у него не было. Энн делала это один раз, хотя ее метод включал в себя зажженную лампу и тишину, она просто ждала, пока Эдди успокоится. Не трогала его, чтобы физически собрать его в кучу, не обнимала. А Веном был привязан к его разуму, его встряхнуло этим же кошмаром, оставившим их обоих в состоянии, близком к панике.  
  
— Думаю, ты получил свой выброс адреналина.  
  
 _— Так не хочу._  
  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
  
Слова вылетели изо рта прежде, чем Эдди успел их как следует обдумать. В темноте комнаты они прозвучали слишком громко.  
  
—  _Нас,_  — сказал Веном так, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, единственный возможный ответ.  
  
Они снова заснули, и больше кошмары их не тревожили.  
  


***

  
  
Доказательства ночной активности Венома становилось все труднее игнорировать. Эдди в течении дня еле таскал ноги и заливал в себя кофе.  
  
— Пока ты бодрствуешь, надо что-то со мной сделать, — простонал он однажды утром, когда они шли на интервью. — Я как зомби на своих двоих.  
  
 _— Наших двоих._  
  
— Зомби на наших двоих, — с истерическим смешком сказал Эдди. — Почему ты не спишь всю ночь, а я просыпаюсь с мыслями о… «Дневнике памяти»? — он рассмеялся уже в голос. — Серьезно?  
  
 _— Это один из любимых фильмов Энн._  
  
— Ты копался в моих старых воспоминаниях? Какого черта?  
  
 _— Ты никогда не смотрел его с ней. Мне было любопытно._  
  
— Ладно, он твои ожидания оправдал?  
  
 _— Я ничего не понял. Пытался. Ты не поможешь._  
  
— Потому что ты ведешь себя странно и загадочно. Я не знаю, с чем я должен тебе помогать.  
  
Веном вздохнул. У Эдди загудел телефон, но прежде чем он успел сунуть руку в карман, сибиот выпустил щупальце, достал мобильный и сунул его Эдди.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Брок. — Привет, Энн, что такое?  
  
— Привет. Мы с Дэном хотели спросить, не хочешь ли ты пойти сегодня в торговый центр Emporium?  
  
— Э-э-э… это который с барами и автоматами?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я… погоди, я спрошу, Ви, ты…  
  
 _— Да, конечно._  
  
— Хорошо, да, мы придем.  
  
Энн рассмеялась.  
  
— Почему ты так нервничаешь?  
  
— Я не нервничаю, просто… разве у вас не свидание, ребята?  
  
— И что? Пары могут тусоваться вместе, Эдди, это нормально. Я знаю, ты никогда не был на двойном свидании, но это может быть очень весело.  
  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — возмутился Эдди грубее, чем хотел.  
  
Энн помолчала, и когда Брок уже собирался извиниться, сказала:  
  
— Я прикалываюсь, господи. Знаешь… ты всегда боишься, что кто-то может делать что-то странное, но ты не единственный, кто на это способен.  
  
— Да, именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь, прыгаю в аквариумы с лобстерами и делаю прочие странные штуки.  
  
Энн вздохнула прямо в динамик.  
  
— Я не это имела в виду, и ты знаешь. Ты раньше делал непонятные вещи, до того, как превратился в инопланетянина.  
  
— Я не инопланетянин.  
  
— Боже, какой же ты обидчивый! Веном, вытащи его на прогулку и еще куда-нибудь до самого вечера, пусть он растрясет всю дурь.  
  
— Из-за Венома половина моего мозга не спит всю ночь, а смотрит дерьмовые фильмы.  
  
 _— Скажи Энн, что у меня есть вопросы._  
  
— И теперь он хочет спросить тебя про «Дневник памяти», — сказал Эдди, снова нервно хихикая. Свободной рукой он вцепился в волосы. — Я схожу с ума, черт подери.  
  
— Вау. Думаю, что я наконец-то заставила тебя его посмотреть.  
  
— Да, — сорванным голосом ответил Эдди.  
  
Энн на мгновение затихла, а затем осторожно сказала:  
  
— Эдди, сегодня неподходящее время? Мы можем перенести.  
  
— Нет, нет, Энни, прости, я веду себя как заноза в заднице, я просто напряжен и устал, но сегодня пятница, все будет нормально. И… спасибо, что позвала нас, это много значит, вы, ребята, наши единственные… в смысле, не будь вас рядом, я не знаю, что бы мы делали.  
  
— Разумеется, Эдди. Не надо нас благодарить! Откуда такие мысли?  
  
— Иногда я опасаюсь того, что мы заберемся так далеко друг другу в голову, что мир вообще перестанет казаться реальным. И однажды я проснусь, и мы станем… чем-то другим, незнакомым никому, и это похоже на то, что мир вокруг становится все меньше и меньше, и я боюсь, что мы просто… ну, перестанем выходить из дома, потому что нас больше никто не понимает. Эм… в этом есть смысл?  
  
 _— Ты не говорил нам, что чувствуешь так._  
  
— Я не знал, что чувствую это, и вообще, я не должен рассказывать тебе все.  
  
 _— Никаких секретов, Эдди._  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше сказать мне, что ты задумал.  
  
 _— Я же говорил, что это сюрприз, а не секрет._  
  
— Ладно, сюрприз так сюрприз. Я еще не полностью к этому привык, но кажется, что я чертовски много сил прикладываю для этого, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Эдди, ты где сейчас? — спросила Энн.  
  
— Я… иду на интервью. Извини, Энн, извини, это, наверное… я… пугаю тебя, но все в порядке, это нормально, у нас все нормально, мы в порядке. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться.  
  
— Ну… боже, ненавижу говорить об этом по телефону, но Эдди, может, тебе стоит посетить кого-нибудь?  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— О терапии, Эдди.  
  
— Оу. Когда найдешь психотерапевта, который специализируется на совместном использовании твоего тела, дай мне знать.  
  
— Это просто предложение, Эдди. Не веди себя мудацки только потому, что ты устал и напряжен. Вздремни или еще чем займись. Обсудим это позже, но не по телефону.  
  
— Я бы предпочел этого не делать.  
  
— Знаю. Но иногда ты не знаешь, что для тебя будет лучше. Увидимся вечером, будет весело. Может, тебе просто необходимо прогуляться и немного расслабиться?  
  
— Да, ты, наверное, права.  
  
— И ты это знаешь. Увидимся, — сказала Энн, после чего отключилась.  
  
Веном тут же потребовал внимания.  
  
 _— Мы что-то не так делаем, Эдди?_  
  
Он вздохнул. Стоило подумать о том, как его вспышка недовольства срезонировала на Венома, и в груди заныло.  
  
— Нет, Ви, нет, вовсе нет, — сказал Эдди, ныряя в переулок и прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене. — Я просто немного устал и напряжен, вот и все. Я не это имел в виду.  
  
Веном молчал. Тишина была мучительной.  
  
— Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста, — попросил Эдди, зайдя слишком далеко, чтобы смущаться отчаяния в собственном голосе. — Пожалуйста, я терпеть не могу, когда ты молчишь, становится пусто. Не прячься. Позволь тебя увидеть. — Эдди поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Я хочу… почувствовать тебя.  
  
Медленно, почти застенчиво, Веном вылез из рукавов, оплетая кожу Эдди тонкими щупальцами, пролезая между пальцев, обвиваясь вокруг запястий, словно пара разумных перчаток, от которых приятно покалывало кожу.  
  
 _— Никто никогда не относился к нам. Воспринимали нас как инструмент — да. Но не как человека. Только ты._  
  
— Я бы никогда не стал относиться к тебе иначе.  
  
 _— Мы знаем. Ты же наш Эдди._  
  
— Те другие люди причинили тебе боль… — выпалил вдруг Эдди, потрясенный гневом, захлестнувшим его после этой фразы.  
  
 _— Да. Но оно того стоило, мы же наконец нашли тебя. Я так долго тебя искал._  
  
— Я думаю, что я… это не то же самое, я не проходил через такое, но я…  
  
Звякнул телефон — Эдди всегда ставил себе напоминалки перед интервью.  
  
Он выругался и вылетел из переулка.  
  
— Черт, мы опаздываем.  
  
Веном забрался обратно под кожу, и на протяжении всего интервью Эдди был наполовину в своей башке, выискивая там симбиота.  
  


***

  
  
Они встретились с Дэном и Энн возле торгового центра. На Дэне была белая рубашка и брюки, синие носки с аргайлским узором, виднеющиеся на лодыжках. Он больше смахивал на учителя на преподавательской вечеринке, но выглядел симпатично. Энн была одета в джинсы и красную блузку, в ушах у нее блестели золотые кольца, а глаза были накрашены дымчатыми тенями. Она выглядела великолепно.  
  
Эта мысль была полностью лишена застарелой боли и тоски, которые она могла вызвать еще несколько месяцев назад. Что с ним случилось?  
  
Может, это было нормальное здоровое движение вперед? Или же Эдди просто стал настолько странным и изолированным от общества, что больше ничего не могло его расшевелить…  
  
Он сам оделся в толстовку с капюшоном и джинсы… просто и очень удобно.  
  
Энн улыбнулась и помахала рукой, когда увидела их, подпрыгивая, как ребенок.  
  
— Эдди! Сюда!  
  
Он не смог сдержать улыбки и почувствовал, как Веном довольно скручивается в затылке, куда забрался, чтобы согреть Эдди.  
  
— Привет, ребята.  
  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Дэн.  
  
— Чувак, не надо так удивляться.  
  
Дэн залился краской.  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать… ладно, Эдди, мои взгляды на твое здоровье ты знаешь.  
  
Да, прыжки в аквариум и ранняя стадия поражения органов, когда он был разделен с инопланетным симбиотов ничего хорошего о его здоровье не говорили.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда… спасибо.  
  
— Наверное, это потому, что Веном не позволяет тебе пропускать завтрак или питаться только хлопьями.  
  
 _— Ни за что!_  
  
— Да, Веном бы такого не допустил. Он последнее время одержим здоровым питанием, и это уж точно лучше, чем жевать картофельные шарики и шоколад на ночь. Но, честно говоря, теперь он меня пилит — Эдди, ты еще не съел пять порций овощей! У тебя дефицит железа, бла-бла-бла…  
  
 _— Я не так говорю!_  
  
Энн фыркнула.  
  
— Вау, подумать только, чтобы начать заботиться о своем здоровье, тебе понадобился только личный тренер.  
  
Дэн стер фальшивую слезу.  
  
— Как же далеко вы продвинулись после того, как были так истощены, что сожрали живого лобстера.  
  
— Ты никогда этого не забудешь…  
  
— А ты хочешь? — поинтересовалась Энн.  
  
— Нет, это вполне честно.  
  
 _— Передай привет от нас обоих._  
  
— Ви передает привет.  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты зовешь его Ви, — улыбнулась Энн.  
  
 _— А что не так с нашим полным именем?_  
  
— Он обиделся, — сказал Эдди. — Оно нормальное, только звучит как барахло от Hot Topic.  
  
Энн рассмеялась, взяла Дэна за руку и потащила в зал игровых автоматов. Эдди пошел за ними, сунув руки в карманы, но остановился в дверном проеме — буйство цвета, звуков и цветом на мгновение их ошеломило.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Эдди.  
  
Веном успокаивающе подтолкнул его через их связь.  
  
Энн подошла к бару, где сразу заказала пиво, пока Дэн перелистывал меню.  
  
— Смотри, что у меня есть, Эдди! Я знаю, тебе понравится, — пошутила Энн.  
  
— Мне и так хорошо.  
  
Она окинула его критическим взглядом.  
  
— Ты правда больше не пьешь?  
  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
  
— Ви защищает нашу печень. Уничтожать ее можно только ему.  
  
 _— Это неправда._  
  
— Я знаю, детка, просто шучу.  
  
Шум и гам в игровом зале помогали Эдди общаться с Веномом, не привлекая к себе внимания. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, что Дэн и Энн внезапно уставились на него.  
  
 _— Одну можно._  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
 _— Да. Если употреблять в умеренных количествах, то мы сможем справиться с любым ущербом._  
  
— Хорошо… ты уверен?  
  
 _— Да, Эдди. Мы читали, что бокал красного вина может быть полезен для здоровья. Там один и тот же активный ингредиент. Наверное._  
  
— Ты читаешь блоги о здоровье или что? Я чувствую себя… не знаю, как собака что ли, собака, которую ты посадил на диету.  
  
 _— Нет, Эдди, мы были собакой один раз — больше никогда._  
  
Эдди рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну, если ты уверен…  
  
 _— Мы сказали да, а теперь не уверен ты._  
  
— Просто не хочу причинять тебе неудобства. Я привык не пить, так что все нормально.  
  
 _— Ты заботишься о нашем комфорте._  
  
— Конечно.  
  
 _— Эдди. Они уставились на нас. Закажи выпить._  
  
Эдди быстро поднял голову.  
  
— О, простите, что такое?  
  
— Ничего, — тут же ответила Энн.  
  
Они посидели в баре, а потом пошли играть в игры. Энн потащила их на skee-ball, Дэн с удовольствием выступил в роли зрителя, потому как мы наименее конкурентоспособным из всех. Энн и Эдди всегда безжалостно соперничали друг с другом. Это было отличительной чертой их отношений, и Брок никогда не мог ее догнать. Он не злился на успехи Энн — просто каждый раз, потерпев очередную неудачу, он боялся, что это может стать последней каплей, и Энн решит, что ей не нужен такой неудачник. Было несправедливо проецировать свою собственную неуверенность на их отношения, в итоге они развалились — Эдди понял это только сейчас.  
  
Но теперь это было в прошлом. Сейчас Энн надрала ему зад в skee-ball.  
  
 _— Ты нас позоришь!_  — игривым голосом заметил Веном.  
  
— Тогда сделай что-нибудь.  
  
Эдди почувствовал, как Веном помог ему сконцентрироваться на цели и добавил больше силы в их броски. Он сделал три идеальных броска и после чего ухмыльнулся, глядя на свирепую Энн.  
  
— Ты жульничаешь!  
  
— Ни в коем случае! — невинно улыбнулся Эдди, бросая еще один мяч прямо в центр.  
  
— Да! У меня же нет симбиота, который дает мне идеальный прицел.  
  
— Даже если бы и был, я бы не стал называть тебя жуликом, Энн. Если ты играешь со мной, то играешь с  _нами_.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Прости, Энн, правила не я устанавливаю, просто вот так вот есть.  
  
— Двое против одного!  
  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
  
— Э-э-э… — протянул он, в неопределенном жесте махнув рукой.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
 _— Один против одного_ , — самодовольно сказал Веном, наслаждаясь случайной похвалой Эдди.  
  
— Считай это своего рода сделкой.   
  
Энн пристально посмотрела на него, а потом вдруг искренне улыбнулась и сказала:  
  
— Ну, я рада, что у вас получается.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Веном сказал тебе, почему появился «Дневник памяти?».  
  
 _— Нет. Нет. Нет._  
  
— Нет, почему?  
  
 _— НЕТ!_  
  
— Перестань орать, господи, — поморщился Эдди.  
  
— О, ты же должен знать… — удивленно сказала Энн. — Разве вы не читаете мысли друг друга?  
  
— Тогда он был в твоей голове, а не в моей, — ответил Эдди и вдруг нахмурился, ощутив неожиданный всплеск ревности. «Какого черта? — подумал он. — Мне все еще нравится Энн? Я завидую Веному, потому что он был в ее голове?».  
  
Нет, он завидовал  _Энн_. У Эдди съежился желудок. Господи, что с ним случилось? Он не смириться с мыслью, что Веном был в чьем-то еще разуме, что симбиота забрали от него… а что, если это случится снова?  
  
— Скажи мне, о чем вы думали тогда, — сказал он Энн.  
  
— Спроси Венома.  
  
 _— Нет._  
  
— Веном говорить не хочет. Энн, пожалуйста, скажи.  
  
— Остынь, Эдди, не умоляй, это неприлично.  
  
— Прости, но это сведет меня с ума.  
  
— Ну, скажем так, Веном был очень заинтригован моими воспоминаниями. В частности, связанными с тобой. И «Дневником памяти». И  _лучшим способом_  снова соединиться с тобой, пока головорезы Дрейка... ну, не убили идеального носителя Венома.  
  
— Так…  
  
— Иногда я забываю, что ты придурок.  
  
— Эй!  
  
 _— Мой придурок._  
  
— Эй тебе тоже, это лучше не звучит.  
  
 _— Звучит._  
  
— А вот и нет.  
  
— Ладно, вы двое можете продолжать спорить, а мы с Дэном будем играть в аэрохоккей, — фыркнула Энн.  
  
Эдди умолк, борясь с Веномом за контроль над их общим разумом, пытаясь насильно докопаться до воспоминаний об отношениях с Энн.  
  
 _— Хватит, Эдди. Нам не нравится вспоминать о том, когда мы были с другими. Теперь есть только мы._  
  
— Если это не важно, то просто скажи.  
  
 _— Прекрати, ты делаешь нам больно._  
  
У них начала ныть голова. Эдди отступил и тут же извинился:  
  
— Прости, не знаю, что нам меня нашло.  
  
 _— Все нормально. Мы понимаем. Мы тоже не любим вспоминать про время, когда тебя не было с нами. И мы тоже просматриваем твои воспоминания. Просто нам проще, ведь раньше ты был… целым. А мы нет. Больно вспоминать жизнь до того, как мы стали собой._  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Эдди, чувствуя себя совсем жалким и бездарным.  
  
Энн с Дэном гоняли взад-вперед шайбу, Энн наносила удары почти зло, то и дело нагибаясь над столом, а Дэн действовал с расчетливой точностью.  
  
Что-то странное происходило в сознании Эдди и Веглма, когда они оба пытались представить себя в таком же положении, по разные стороны стола. Они тут же почувствовали головокружение, и мысль резко оборвалась. Ни один из них не мог представить или понять такой сценарий.  
  
— Боже, — пробормотал Эдди. — Мы правда запутались, приятель.  
  
 _— Это плохо?_  
  
— Не знаю. Это просто не… человечно.  
  
 _— Но это то, кто мы есть. Это ощущается правильно._  
  
— Да, — хрипло отозвался Эдди.  
  
Дэн взглянул на них и заметил, что они какие-то бледные.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Эдди?  
  
Эдди кивнул.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Они чувствовали, как счастливая человеческая пара смотрит на них. Они ощущали непрекращающийся страх и дискомфорт Дэна, его нервозность, смешанную с медицинским, слегка отрешенным любопытством вивисекциониста — хотя Дэн таким не был. Они чувствовали беспокойство Энн, смешанное с болезненным любопытством, с навязчивым желанием узнать все жуткие личные подробности, и, что самое невыносимое, ее веселье.  
  
Вынести этого они не могли.  
  
Это было нечестно.  
  
Веном смотрел фильмы, читал журналы и другую периодику. «Дневник памяти» не был любимым фильмом Энн. Ей нравилась научная фантастика. Веном смотрел «Она», «Из машины», «Бегущий по лезвию». Во всех трех он видел, как нелюди имитировали женщин, принимали их внешний вид и поведение в попытке превратить себя из монстра в человека, чтобы заслужить признание, и он видел, как они терпят неудачу. Симбиот прорывался через ситкомы и драмы, статьи по уходу и содержанию своего носителя — человека, изучал группы продуктов и витаминов, которых у Эдди могло быть в дефиците. Читал про множество путей, которыми он может заставить свой мозг производить достаточно химических веществ, чтобы насыщать их организм, чтобы снова не начинать перерабатывать ткани. Потому что Веном всегда был голоден, всегда грыз где-то в середине груди, всегда был на грани снова начать уничтожать их заживо изнутри, на автомате, без смысла, потому что во рту было пусто, в желудке тоже, а Эдди был хорошим настолько, что эта хорошесть заразила и симбиота. Так почему же это не могло заставить их перестать жаждать крови и плоти, не могло превратить их в нечто более мягкое и человечное?  
  
Эдди вскрикнул и отвернулся, прикрыв рот.  
  
— Что случилось? — прошипел он.  
  
 _— Не знаю._  
  
Эдди огляделся.  
  
— Хочешь, поиграем в игру?  
  
 _— Давай. Пожалуйста._  
  
— Хорошо, давай найдем то, что тебе понравится, — сказал Эдди, прячась за воротником.  
  
— О, мы тебе надоели? — спросила Энн. — Да, это хорошая идея, аэрохоккей вам не очень пойдет, найдите что-то забавное для вас обоих.  
  
Веном напомнил себе, что Энн наверняка не хотела говорить так резко, как это прозвучало.  
  
Эдди махнул ей.  
  
— Да, мы вернемся к вам через пару минут.  
  
Они побродили вокруг автоматов, глядя на жужжащие светящиеся игры. Остановились перед пинболом, и Эдди взялся за рычаги управления.  
  
— Давай вместе, хорошо? — пробормотал он.  
  
Веном медленно пополз по их рукам, оборачивая щупальца вокруг груди, обвивая запястья, а затем накрыл ладони Эдди вторыми руками, фальшивые пальцы появились между настоящими пальцами Эдди. У него перехватило дыхание. Веном  _гладил_ его. Они легко скользили по общему потоку сознания, свет и звуки слово ввели их в какой-то транс, и мир сжался до размеров их общего тела.  
  
Через какое-то время они побили рекорд в автомате и не заметили, как стали набирать все больше очков.  
  
— Нужно делать такое чаще, — шепотом сказал Эдди. — Знаешь, мы можем пойти куда-нибудь без Энн и Дэна. Я тут подумал… до тебя я вроде как принимал Землю как должное, но теперь мне кажется, что мы так много можем…  
  
— Черт возьми, а ты хорош!  
  
Их уединение испарилось, мир рухнул вниз бешеным водоворотом. Рядом с автоматом стояла женщина с короткими каштановыми волосами. У нее были глаза, нос, губы и руки. Иногда Веному было трудно отличить людей друг от друга. Ему нужно было знать только мысли носителя — его собственная память не была создана для каталогизации физических качеств человеческих лиц.  
  
— М-м-м, спасибо.  
  
 _— Скажи ей, чтобы она ушла._  
  
Женщина улыбнулась. Только губами, никаких зубов. Она быстро окинула их взглядом.  
  
— Я Николь.  
  
— Эдди.  
  
— Ты здесь один, Эдди?  
  
Веном чувствовал нерешительность своего носителя — смятение, дискомфорт, его внезапную мучительную тоску, и Веному захотелось выбраться из-под его кожи, изуродовать их тысячей способов, стать извивающейся черной липкой массой из зубов, когтей, шипов и рева. Но вместо этого он тихо кипел под кожей Эдди, отчего волосы последнего встали дыбом.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Я тоже. Могу тебя угостить? — спросила она, подвинув руку ближе к их ладони. Она уже выпила — Веном чувствовал алкоголь в ее дыхании.  
  
Николь не были ни в чем виновата. Она была обычным человеком, делала то, что делали люди. У нее была семья, работа, место, где она жила, возможно, домашние животные, люди, которых она любила, у нее было теплое человеческое тело, принадлежащее только ей.   
  
Веном хотел съесть ее живьем — _нет, он хотел, чтобы она просто ушла._  Он не хотел быть на ее месте, разве что… обладать тем, что даровало ей человечность (что бы это ни было).  
  
Ее рука коснулась их ладони, и Веном, недолго думая и действуя на чистом инстинкте, потянулся и просочился в ее пальцы, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Эдди почувствовал это через их связь и тут же отдернул руку.  
  
— На самом деле я здесь не один. Но спасибо.  
  
— О, ладно, — сказала девушка, немного разочарованно, но все равно улыбаясь. — Тогда хорошего вечера, Эдди.  
  
— Тебе тоже, — пробормотал он, сунув руки в карманы.  
  
Как только Николь ушла, Эдди чуть ли не бегом бросился через зал на улицу, завернул в переулок, где слабо светили неоновые вывески, отражаясь в грязных лужах дождевой воды и мусоре.  
  
— Что это было? — прошипел Эдди.  
  
Веном материализовался размытым завитком из его груди, сделав себе пару грубых, наполовину сформировавшихся рук. Он толкнул Эдди вглубь темного переулка, где никто из прохожих их не увидит. Брок покорно пошел в промозглую темноту.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Веном продолжал материализовываться, выстраивая движущийся торс, шею, голову без лица, все неправильное, неправильное, неправильное...  
  
Лицо Венома было будто расколото, рот выглядел как отверстие, прорезанное на деформированной плоти, оттуда торчал длинный розовый язык, который тут же полез Эдди прямо в лицо.  
  
Он отмахнулся от языка и скривился.  
  
— Ты собирался залезть в… эту девушку?  
  
 _— А ты как думал?_ — спросил Веном. Два белесых глаза пузырились у него на лице.  
  
— Я не знаю, Ви! Не знаю, что и думать! Она на секунду прервала нашу игру, а ты? Ты не должен был закатывать истерику!  
  
 _— Ты бы предпочел сыграть с ней. Играть отдельно, как Энн и Дэн._  
  
— Какого черта? Я никогда этого не говорил. Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
 _— Я чувствовал, что ты хочешь._  
  
Эдди закрыл рот, громко щелкнув зубами, но его молчание длилось недолго.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда ты неправильно меня понял.  
  
Веном дрогнул, уменьшаясь, его форма распадалась сама по себе.  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
— Ты завидуешь какой-то случайной женщине, которую мы даже не знаем? Той, кто не сделала ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на грубость? Серьезно? Я могу говорить с другими людьми, Веном, ты не можешь просто…  
  
 _— Говори с нами!_ — прошипел симбиот, бросаясь вперед и толкая Эдди обратно к стене.  
  
Но напугать Брока было нелегко. Он нахмурился и прижался спиной к холодной поверхности.  
  
— Я пытаюсь. Я постоянно с тобой разговариваю, Ви.  
  
 _— Но как только появляется кто-то другой, ты останавливаешься._  
  
— Но я не могу вести сразу два диалога!  
  
 _— Ты ставишь других на первое место._  
  
— Это неправда! Я все время выгляжу как лунатик, потому что с тобой разговариваю!  
  
 _— Нет, мы не можем ни с кем разговаривать, Эдди. Только ты, только мы, весь день. И нас это устроит, других мы не хотим._  
  
Эдди потер щеки.  
  
— Я не знаю, то ли ты говоришь это потому, что хочешь заставить меня чувствовать вину, то ли потому, что ты расстроен.  
  
 _— Нас для нас достаточно._  
  
— Да? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы сидели дома целыми днями одни и просто разговаривали сами с собой?  
  
 _— Больше никто не нужен,_  — надувшись, сказал Веном.  
  
— Это не ответ.  
  
 _— Нечестный вопрос._  
  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Я прошу тебя помочь, Ви, перестань.  
  
Веном застонал. Это был ужасный, отчаянный звук, прошедший прямо через Эдди, заставил его содрогнуться и автоматически коснуться к груди, собирая Венома, поскольку симбиот потерял концентрацию, необходимую для создания более человеческой формы, и превратился в большой сгусток перемещающейся субстанции, вялой и слабо трепыхающейся в руках Эдди. Он прижал симбиота к своей груди.  
  
— Детка, — сказал Эдди. Он произнес это как клятву. — Ви, я не понимаю, что я сделал, пытаюсь, действительно пытаюсь понять.  
  
 _— Что у нее есть такого, чего нет у нас? Что она может дать, чего не можем мы? Это просто потому, что она человек? Она хороша, как и ты? Мы тоже можем быть хорошими, Эдди. Мы стараемся, учимся. Ради тебя. Мы можем быть больше похожи на тебя, на нее. Мы хотим, чтобы нас было достаточно._  
  
— Ви… — Эдди не мог подобрать слов. И, может быть… может, это было хорошо. Разговорная речь для Венома не была естественным способом общения, для них она не была достаточно интимной. Эдли прижался лбом к Веному и выдохнул:  
  
— Вернись, милый… — прошептал он, так отчаянно пытаясь залечить кровоточащую рану прямо в центре груди, поэтому ему было плевать, смешно ли это звучит. — Я пойду попрощаюсь с Энни, чтобы она не волновалось, а потом мы пойдем домой и все уладим.  
  
Веном медленно просочился сквозь кожу, оставшись пучком где-то в груди, из-за чего Эдди было трудно дышать, но он не спорил. Он вернулся внутрь, побродил по лабиринту игровых автоматов, отчаянно желая как можно быстрее найти друзей, потому что под кожей все начинало трястись. Энн и Дэн обнаружились в баре, сидели рядом, наклонившись друг к другу, и разговаривали. Завидев Эдди, они тут же отстранились и с беспокойством посмотрели на него.  
  
— Господи, Эдди, что случилось? — спросила Энн.  
  
У Эдди стучали зубы, сделать полный вдох было трудно.  
  
— Мы в порядке, просто… плохо себя чувствуем, — наконец сказал он. — Думаю, нам нужно домой.  
  
— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — спросил Дэн.  
  
Эдди кивнул, от этого движения все вокруг завращалось, и он резко осекся.  
  
— М-м-м…  
  
— Ты уверен, что у тебя нет… никаких проблем?  
  
— Мы в порядке, — огрызнулся Эдди. — Он не хотел мне навредить, это не нарочно.  
  
Дэн выпрямился и обезоруживающе поднял ладони.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я знаю, просто должен был проверить, Эдди.  
  
— Нам очень жаль, — пробормотал Брок. — Мы не хотели… спасибо, было весело, увидимся с вами позже.  
  
Они ушли прежде, чем кто-либо мог запротестовать. На прохладном ночном воздухе, вдали от шума, огней и толпы тел, их голова сразу начала проясняться. Они прошли квартал или около того, чтобы остыть, а потом вернулись в квартиру, дрожащими руками заперли дверь и плюхнулись на кровать дрожащие и напряженные, не потрудившись включить свет.  
  
Эдди делал глубокие медленные вдохи и выдохи, заставляя легкие расширяться, а рот — со свистом выпускать воздух. Обычно это Веном расслаблял напряженные части мышц, успокаивал хоровод хаотичных мыслей и пожар внутри, чтобы Эдди мог спокойно спать. Но сейчас Веном был дрожащим узлом боли и замешательства, застрявшим у основания горла, давя на легкие.  
  
Эдди закрыл глаза, припоминая свои старые записи про медитацию, но на этот раз он делал это не для себя, а для них обоих, поэтому собирался все сделать правильно. Он заставил себя дышать ровно, потому что Веном не мог. Эдди расслабил каждую мышцу от шеи до пальцев ног, представляя чистый нежный синий свет, проходящий через его тело, убирая напряжение. Без единого слова он посылал успокаивающие эмоции к Веному — принятие, принадлежность, образы вещей, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя непринужденно. Он позволял мыслям течь свободно, не сдерживаясь, не пытался ничего скрыть, даже если от этого Эдди чувствовал себя глупым и смущенным. Теплые булочки на завтрак, свежие чистые простыни, горячие, прямо из сушилки, то, как они с Веномом вместе сворачивались на диване или кровати, засыпая или просыпаясь, когда Веном начинал шевелиться в глубине его разума, тем самым выталкивая Эдди из сна.  
  
Медленно, осторожно и так мягко, как только мог, Эдди развязал узлы, в которые скрутился Веном. Наконец ему больше не нужно было сосредотачиваться на спокойном дыхании; их тело расслабилось и вышло из кризиса. Веном томным теплом распространился по телу Эдди, слишком усталый и довольный, чтобы держать форму. Под кожей он ощущался как внутреннее одеяло.  
  
Они оба вздохнули.  
  
— Все в порядке, мы в порядке, — пробормотал Эдди настолько устало, что почти не чувствовал, как говорит.  
  
 _— Эдди._  
  
— Да, любимый?  
  
 _—…теперь спать?_  
  
— М-м-м… нам придется поговорить об этом, ты же знаешь…  
  
 _— Да, но не сейчас._  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
 _— Не за что. Я сделал только то, что сделал бы ты._  
  
— Держишь нас вместе. Бережешь нас.  
  
— Хм, я думаю… мы должны… должны попробовать снова медитировать перед сном или что-то вроде того. Придумать что-то, чтобы договариваться перед сном. Мы… полагались на связь, использовали ее как предлог, чтобы не разговаривать, но я думаю, что если бы мы просто проверяли друг друга, чтобы убедиться, что мы на одной волне… такого бы не случилось. Уверен, это просто недоразумение. Это… все в порядке. Было бы странно, если бы у нас время от времени не было бы размолвок. Но не должно быть так плохо, если мы правда пытаемся показать друг другу, что с нами происходит.  
  
 _— Хорошо, Эдди. Звучит неплохо._  
  
— Мы справимся, правда? Я знаю, потому что… потому что мы оба хотим, чтобы все получилось.  
  
 _— Мы хотим быть нами навсегда, Эдди. Больше никогда не хочу расставаться. Все остальное — временно._  
  
— Да, — пробормотал Эдди, уже не в состоянии держать глаза открытыми. Истощение, мучившее его тело в течение последних нескольких недель, быстро заставило его погрузиться в дрему. — Теперь я буду спать, хорошо?  
  
 _— Хорошо, Эдди. Спокойной ночи._  
  
Достаточно непросто было осознавать, что этот специфический страх до конца не исчез, но Эдди, слишком уставший и чувствующий себя легко из-за того, что они все еще вместе, как единое целое, быстро заснул.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро Веном разбудил Эдди неохотным, почти виноватым толчком в сознание. Это создало призрачное ощущение, будто кто-то лежит на кровати рядом с ним и мягко касается плечом. Полусонный Эдди перевернулся на бок, ища тепла другого тела. Но кровать была пуста. Прикосновение исходило из-под его кожи.  
  
— Что такое? — лениво спросил он, потирая глаза.  
  
 _— Энн звонит,_  — сказал Веном тише обычного.  
  
Эдди сгреб телефон с тумбочки. Часы на дисплее показывали девять утра. И три пропущенных звонка от Энн за последнюю пару часов.  
  
— Боже, Ви, почему ты меня не разбудил?  
  
 _— Ты устал. Нужно отдохнуть._  
  
Эдди вздохнул и сел.  
  
— То, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь из-за вчерашнего вовсе не значит, что ты должен… не знаю, нянчиться со мной.  
  
Он набрал Энн, которая ответила лишь после второго звонка.  
  
— Эдди? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, а не должен?  
  
— Ну, ты вчера странно себя вел. Я переживала.  
  
— О, прости, я не хотел.  
  
— Я не собиралась давить, мне показалось, что тебе нужно пространство, но… что случилось?  
  
— Я просто… немного загрузился. Ну, было шумно, многолюдно. Ничего страшного, просто нам нужно было немного пространства, как ты и сказала.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Эдди.  
  
— Эй, ты что, тебе не нужно извиняться! Зачем?  
  
— Ну, я… просто дай мне знать, когда снова почувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, ладно? Мы уйдем и найдем какое-то другое занятие. Сейчас я уже понимаю, что именно тебе может подойти, но мои выводы основаны на вчерашнем вечере. Так что иногда мне нужно время, чтобы вспомнить, что ты… что сейчас все иначе, и тебе может не понравиться то, к чему ты привык, и это нормально, мне просто нужно привыкнуть, тогда все войдет в колею, я уверена, но…  
  
— Энни, не волнуйся, хорошо? В этом нет ничего особенного. Мы с Ви все еще работаем над тем, что хорошо, а что плохо. Большинство вещей… мы делаем впервые, так что это дело привычки, вот и все.  
  
— Да. Да, видишь ли, я об этом не подумала. Я просто… не могла себе представить. Для него ведь все в новинку. Все  _инопланетное_.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Знаешь, когда я думаю об этом… в смысле, сначала я думала… просто думала, что он, ну, монстр. Когда я увидела тебя… его… я просто… я была в ужасе. Но теперь, когда я думаю об этом, вспоминаю, что чувствовала, это… я хочу сказать, черт побери, если бы инопланетянин похитил меня, запер в клетке, морил голодом и ставил на мне эксперименты, я не могу сказать, что была бы мирно настроена, когда бы наконец выбралась. И не похоже, что он собирался убивать своих носителей, он пытался наладить связь, они просто не подходили.  
  
— Все в порядке, Энн.  
  
— Я просто чувствую, что есть вещи, о которых ты мне не рассказываешь, может, ты?.. Я знаю, нам обоим многое пришлось пережить, но…  
  
— Мы как-нибудь поговорим, Энн. Я знаю, что тебе было нелегко. Я вроде как внес сумятицу в твою размеренную жизнь. Опять.  
  
— Эдди, я вовсе не это хотела сказать.  
  
— Ну… вроде как так и есть. Но… спасибо, что позвонила. Это для нас очень важно. Я рад, что мы снова общаемся. Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Энн вздохнула.  
  
— Я тоже скучала по тебе, Эдди.  
  
Когда они повесили трубку, внутри них клубились всевозможные эмоции, смешиваясь вместе и становясь совсем уж неразборчивыми. Эдди не мог сказать, какие эмоции кому принадлежат, и даже если бы мог, то был уверен, что это ни капли бы не помогло понять лучше. Чувство вины, тоска, сытость, тревога, страх и… что-то еще.  
  
— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Эдди, шлепая на кухню, чтобы заварить кофе.  
  
 _— Мы в замешательстве._  
  
— Да, уже в который раз.  
  
 _— Энн скучает по нам._  
  
— Энн скучает по Эдди Броку.  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
— Не знаю, зачем я это сказал, — нахмурился Эдди. — Думаю, она скучает по тому, кого нет рядом.  
  
 _— Она сказала, что скучает по нам._  
  
— Она сказала, что скучает  **по мне**.  
  
 _— Оу._  
  
В груди начало нестерпимо жечь, Эдди с трудом задышал, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Погоди, Ви, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
  
 _— Она не может скучать по тебе. Только по нам._  
  
— Но это я и… хорошо, хорошо. Может, мы оба ошибаемся. Знаешь, мы ведь не можем знать наверняка, что Энн думает или чувствует. Мы только можем читать мысли друг друга, да и то не очень успешно. Я хотел сказать, что все это неловко, ведь Энн и я… у нас всегда будут воспоминания, мы ведь были близки, а больше не будем, и это нормально, но нам, наверное, нужно больше времени, чтобы отвыкнуть, а еще узнать друг друга заново, ведь я теперь с тобой, теперь мы это  _мы_ , и она не знает…  _нас_.  
  
 _— Она сможет. У нее получится._  
  
— Ну, да. Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
 _— Энн делает тебя счастливым. Почему ты говоришь, что больше никогда не будешь с ней близок?_  
  
Эдди застонал и начал остервенело пихать хлеб в тостер.  
  
— Давай без этого! Потому что Энн с Дэном, Ви, и я даже не думаю, что у кого-то из нас остались какие-то чувства.  
  
 _— Чувства? Вы скучаете друг по другу._  
  
— Ты можешь скучать по кому-то и не хотеть его вернуть.  
  
 _— Это бессмысленно._  
  
— Нет.  
  
 _— Да._  
  
Веном в животе завозился, недовольно урча.  
  
 _— Ты скучаешь по Энн, потому что тебе одиноко?_  
  
— Не знаю…  
  
 _— Мы чувствуем, что тебе одиноко._  
  
— Наверное, но не… не так, как раньше.  
  
 _— Как ты можешь быть одиноким, если мы здесь?_  — прорычал Веном. —  _Тебе нужна Энн. Энн. Она сделает тебя менее одиноким? Как она это исправит? Она не может быть хорошей компанией. Мы — отличная компания! Это что-то другое. У нее есть то, чего нет у нас._  
  
— Уймись! — огрызнулся Эдди. — Не знаю я. Отношения — сложная штука.  
  
 _— Энн думала, что ты сложный._  
  
— Я считаю, что я довольно простой.  
  
 _— Ты сам с собой знаком?_  — засопел Веном.  
  
— Ладно, все, проехали, — оборвал его Эдди, размазывая по тосту арахисовое масло. — Нам пора на пробежку, ты можешь продолжать психовать, а я потом займусь работой. Потом снова можешь клянчить еду.  
  
 _— Я не клянчу._  
  
— Клянчишь.  
  
 _— Нет_.  
  
— Ладно, неважно, ты просто так подробно описываешь, как восхитительно выглядят мои органы, что это и есть попрошайничество, потому что они и твои органы тоже, так что с твоей стороны довольно глупо хотеть их сожрать.  
  
Веном забрался под кожу.   
  
 _— Ничего поделать не могу. Ненавижу заставлять тебя за этим следить. Принимать не люблю, лучше отдавать. Но тут ничего не поделаешь._  
  
— Знаю, — смягчился Эдди. — Ви, тебе не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым. Я выбрал нас, и я понимал, во что ввязываюсь.  
  
Теплота, благодарность, привязанность и обожание Венома захлестнули их обоих. Волна была такой сильны, что Эдди схватился за столешницу и автоматически ответил симбиоту тем же, прилив гормонов в мозге пьянил, оставляя их обоих посвежевшими, согретыми и полными сил.  
  


***

  
  
С течением времени их голод становился все менее мучительным. Что-то менялось, происходило что-то невероятное. Большую часть дня Эдди улыбался, как обдолбанный, в мозгу клубились всевозможные приятные эмоции, которые словно насыщали их бездонный желудок. Теперь они уже были в курсе, что могут застрять в петле из негативных чувств, подпитывая друг друга страхом и гневом, но сейчас стало ясно, что это работает и в обратную сторону тоже — если что-то заставляло Эдди рассмеяться, какая-то дурацкая неуместная шутка или каламбур, но Веном тоже веселился, и от этого передоза Эдди задыхался, покатываясь со смеху и вытирая выступившие слезы.  
  
На людях это выглядело не лучше, чем разговор с самим собой, но Эдди было все равно. У них был свой мир, в который другим не было доступа, и это было намного важнее.  
  
Он стал более спонтанным, каким не был уже несколько месяцев. Может, даже год. С тех пор как Эдди расстался… нет, не с тех пор, если честно, — наверное, он никогда таким не был.Как-то раз они шли домой, и Эдди почувствовал, как Веном заставляет его повернуться в сторону магазинчика, продающего мороженое — все нутро симбиота было наполнено по-детски непосредственным желанием. Эдди спорить не стал, развернулся и пошел к магазинчику, это было меньшим, что мог хотеть Веном, потому что симбиот иногда не знал, что для них будет хорошо, и даже если Эдди иногда потворствовал его желаниям, то все равно знал, что если переборщить, им обоим может стать плохо.   
  
Он держал шарик мороженого близко к воротнику, чтобы Веном мог высовываться и лизать его, пока они продолжали гулять. Эдди даже купил домой букет цветов.  
  
 _— Для кого они?_ — спросил Веном, когда Эдди осторожно положил букет в корзину с продуктами.  
  
Эдди пожал плечами и пробормотал невнятно:  
  
— Не знаю. Тебе нравится?  
  
 _— Да._  
  
— Тогда для тебя.  
  
 _— Что мы… будем с ними делать?_  
  
— Я поставлю их в вазу, конечно, будет выглядеть смешно, потому что в квартире бардак, но они хотя бы украсят этот ужас.  
  
 _— Оу._  
  
Через несколько дней цветы начали вянуть. Сначала потемнели и засохли листья, а потом поникли лепестки. Эдди хотел выбросить их, но Веном оплел его руку до того, как он успел бросить цветы в мусорное ведро.  
  
 _— Что ты делаешь?_  
  
— Эм… выбрасываю цветы. Они засохли, Ви.  
  
 _— Положи на место._  
  
— Хорошо, боже мой, — фыркнул Эдди, запихивая сухостой обратно в вазу.  
  
Так они и остались там стоять, увядая с каждым днем все больше и больше, пока не превратились в коричневые засохшие палки.  
  
— Ви, дай мне их выкинуть, они выглядят отвратительно.  
  
 _— Нет.  
_  
— Они засохли!  
  
 _— Но нам они все еще нравятся._  
  
— Но… ты же в курсе, что я могу купить новые, да?  
  
 _— …нет, не в курсе._  
  
По какой-то причине сердцу Эдди вдруг стало слишком тесно в груди. Он не мог сказать, от тоски это или нет, поэтому только излишне напрягся.  
  
— Какой же ты упрямый… я мог бы купить новые несколько недель назад.  
  
Времена года менялись, на смену осени пришла зима. Снаружи мир мерз, а они согревали друг друга. Тело Эдди стало горячее, чем раньше, видимо, организм работал в два раза сильнее, чтобы греть их обоих, Веном постоянно вылезал из-под кожи Эдди, оплетая их. Когда они выходили из дома, симбиот всегда опутывал руки Эдди на манер перчаток, и когда Брок обхватывал пальцами горячий стаканчик с кофе, они оба приятно вздрагивали от тепла.  
  
Вместе они обустраивали квартиру. Покрасили стены и сменили шторы. Выбранные цвета были спокойными и назывались «цвет яичной скорлупы» и «слоновая кость», что Веному не понравилось, потому что, по его мнению, названия не были похожи на оттенки. В вазе всегда стояли цветы, а окна пропускали свет в комнаты, которые раньше были темными и мрачными. Эдди повесил большую пробковую доску на стену напротив стола, за которым они обедали, и всякий раз, размышляя о том, какие еще места могут понравиться им или о тех, что интересуют Венома, он распечатывал картинку и вешал ее на доску. Было довольно приятно смотреть туда каждое утро и перед сном.  
  
— Раньше мне почти никогда не хотелось идти куда-то и что-то делать, — сказал Эдди.  
  
 _— Правда?_  
  
— Да. Не по своей воле разве что. Но сейчас мне кажется, что я хочу делать все.  
  
 _— Мы хотим делать все._  
  
— Да, именно. Никто никогда… я никогда не чувствовал себя так, как раньше. Будто внезапно я… не знаю, стал интересоваться всем подряд, хочу пойти и сделать то, чего раньше никогда и не думал делать… вместе с тобой.  
  
 _— Мы чувствуем то же самое. Мы рады, что подождали. Стоило ждать, чтобы найти тебя._  
  
И Эдди чувствовал себя слишком легким и слишком маленьким, чтобы сдерживать свои внезапные порывы.  
  
Он никогда не был особым любителем художественных музеев. Энн тоже. Она была женщиной, ориентированной на карьеру, Эдди тоже старался думать исключительно о работе, какое-то время это было нормально, даже работало успешно. Но теперь Эдди больше не был карьеристом — он стал домашним, ему нравилось находиться дома, где было удобно, нравилось заниматься делами, например, готовить вместе завтрак или просто отдыхать вечером.  
  
Так что поход в музей не был идеей Эдди, но любопытство вело Венома внутрь, и Брок не стал спорить. Они бросили по залам, разглядывали произведения искусства. Симбиот приставал к Эдди с вопросами, на которые он не знал ответов.  
  
— Не знаю, я не очень люблю искусство, — пробормотал он, прикрываясь воротником, потому что в музее было слишком тихо. — Я и правда не знаю, на что мы смотрим.  
  
 _— Но ты знаешь, что чувствуешь._  
  
— Да? Может быть. Не знаю, чувствую ли я что-то. Ведь это просто… куча цветов.  
  
Перед ними было высокое полотно в оттенках белого, серого и черного.  
  
 _— Нам нравится._  
  
— Да?  
  
 _— Да. Это здорово._  
  
— Но я… не знаю, не понимаю этого.  
  
 _— Что тут можно не понять?_  
  
Эдди почесал затылок и покраснел.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что я… ну как бы… туповат в такого рода вещах.  
  
Досада Венома захлестнула его.  
  
 _— Ты не тупой, Эдди. Перестань думать и дай нам почувствовать._  
  
Так он и сделал.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды они пошли в кино и в очереди за попкорном встретили Энн и Дэна. Эдди автоматически пригнулся и прошмыгнул к билетным кассам.  
  
 _— Почему мы прячемся?_  
  
— Я… я… я не знаю.  
  
 _— Не хочешь поздороваться?_  
  
— Здороваться это одно, но я не знаю, хочу ли тусоваться с ними сегодня.  
  
 _— Почему нет?_  
  
— Потому что… потому что мы тусуемся с тобой.  
  
 _— Мы всегда тусуемся вместе._  
  
— Хочешь пойти поздороваться и провести остаток вечера с ними?  
  
 _— Я этого не говорил._  
  
— Я так и думал, — буркнул Эдди.  
  
Они сели на последний ряд, чтобы в темноте зала Веном смог свернуться калачиком на руках, груди и шее Эдди. Они выбрали триллер. В течение первого часа Эдди потерял нить повествования, но его это устраивало. Он увлекся подкидыванием попкорна, который Веном пытался поймать, и хихикал, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, дабы не раздражать людей, сидящих неподалеку от них.  
  
На обратном пути они все же столкнулись с Дэном и Энн.  
  
— О, привет, Эдди! — воскликнула Энн, утягивая их в объятия. Дэн неуклюже ерзал рядом с ней, сделал какое-то непонятное полудвижение, то ли хотел пожать руку Эдди, то ли хлопнуть его по спине, но в итоге подумал как следует и убрал руку в карман.  
  
— Привет, ребята.  
  
— Ты здесь один? — спросил Дэн, через плечо Эдди глядя на толпу людей, выходящих из кинотеатра.  
  
— Эм… нет.  
  
— Замечательно, Эдди. Это ты ей покупаешь цветы? — улыбнулся Дэн. Его улыбка буквально кричала о попытке в мужскую солидарность, но он был слишком застенчив и серьезен, чтобы изображать беззаботность. — Я… эм… иногда вижу тебя в очереди в магазине. Я всегда слишком спешу и не успеваю поздороваться.  
  
— Сталкер, — пробормотала Энн.  
  
Дэн покраснел, но Эдди перещеголял его в этом вопросе.  
  
— О… нет, это… ерунда.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Дэн. — Я просто подумал… я имел в виду… приятно это видеть. То есть, мы волновались, что ты не… хорошо, что ты с кем-то встречаешься! Вот, что я пытаюсь сказать.  
  
— Прекращай, милый, пока ты не наговорил еще большей ерунды, — сказала Энн, сжимая руку Дэна, раздраженно, но ласково улыбаясь.  
  
— Да, — фыркнул Дэн, — спасибо за совет.  
  
— Значит, с тобой кто-то есть? — в глазах Энн блестело уже знакомое любопытство.  
  
— Я имел в виду Венома, — слишком резко сказал Эдди. — Я здесь с кем-то, потому что я всегда не один.  
  
— Оу… — протянул Дэн.  
  
— Рады были повидаться, нам пора, — торопливо попрощался Эдди.  
  
— Пока! — улыбнулась Энн. — Ты выглядишь счастливым!  
  
По какой-то причине Эдди вздрогнул. Он быстро махнул им и вышел на улицу, ежась от холода.  
  
 _— И что это было?_  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
 _— Почему вы все вели себя так странно?_  
  
— Дэн всегда ведет себя странно, он придурок.  
  
— _Как и ты. Объясни._  
  
— Просто… мне немного стыдно, вот и все.  
  
 _— Почему? Потому что они решили, что ты с кем-то встречаешься?_  
  
Эдди снова покраснел.  
  
— Да… наверное.  
  
 _— Из-за цветов?_  
  
— Да.  
  
 _— Ясно. Потому что такие вещи обычно делают пары, а ты вроде как один. Но ты не одинок, Эдди. И мы одно целое. Разве мы не пара?_  
  
Эдди рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно… я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду и правильно ли понимаешь слово пара.  
  
 _— Мы знаем, что это значит._  
  
— Тогда ты мне объясни.  
  
Веном надулся.  
  
 _— Тебе было за нас стыдно. Как будто идти с нами на свидание — это нелепо. Но если Энн и Дэн делают то же самое, то почему это не смешно? Это несправедливо, Эдди. Почему ты нас стыдишься?_  
  
— Я не… мне не стыдно, детка. Нет. Я просто не знаю, вдруг… вдруг другие нас не поймут. Вот и все.  
  
 _— Нам это не кажется таким уж сложным._  
  
— Тогда, может, ты мне поможешь и разжуешь все? — попросил Эдди.  
  
 _— Мы не знаем, что тут нужно объяснять. Мы всеми возможными способами связаны друг с другом. А ты все еще смущен и сомневаешься. Ты не думаешь, что мы… настоящие, как Энн и Дэн, хотя мы связаны гораздо больше, чем они. То есть, мы реальны, Эдди. Почему для тебя это нелепо или неправдиво? Почему так стыдно дарить нам цветы? Занимать для нас место? Когда Дэн и Энн идут в кино, они не стесняются друг друга и того, что их видят вместе, что они делают что-то вместе. Почему ты стесняешься?_  
  
— Потому что я не знаю! Не знаю! Прекрати меня доставать! Хватит разбирать каждую мелочь, которую я делаю или говорю! Это сложно объяснить, Веном.  
  
 _— Совсем нет, Эдди. Это самая простая вещь в мире. Мы начинаем думать, что если люди что-то называют сложным, то просто не хотят прилагать усилия, чтобы с этим справиться. Ты все новое и незнакомое называешь сложным, и на этом разговор заканчивается. Нам этого мало. Мы хотим большего. Лучшего._  
  
— Ну, может, я не могу стать лучше, Ви. Я не идеален.  
  
 _— Я не прошу совершенства. Просто прошу, чтобы ты был с нами честен, Эдди._  
  
Эдди застонал.  
  
— Мы разве просто не можем хорошо провести вечер, как планировали?  
  
 _— Это ты все портишь, кто все портит._  
  
— Вау, ну, спасибо большое, я вот собирался принести тебе торт из твоей любимой кондитерской.  
  
 _— …ты все еще собираешься?_  
  
— Теперь не знаю, ты перестанешь меня допрашивать и будешь просто наслаждаться вечером? А?  
  
Веном издал многострадальный вздох, не скрывающий его недовольства.  
  
—  _Ладно._  
  
Эдди принес ему торт, и симбиот съел его с обычным удовольствием, но в их общем сознании все еще чувствовалось напряжение. Когда они легли спать, Эдди попытался очистить разум и осторожно соединить их сознание, что они теперь делали каждую ночь, дабы проверить, все ли у них нормально, прежде чем заснуть. Но Веном почему-то уполз в самый угол его головы.  
  
— Эй, куда ты собрался? — пробормотал Эдди.  
  
 _— Не хочу сегодня._  
  
— Что значит не хочу? Нам нужно.  
  
 _— Это необязательно. Я ухожу._  
  
Эдди сел, прижимая ладонь к суматошно забившемуся сердцу.  
  
— Уходишь? — его голос сорвался. — В смысле уходишь?  
  
 _— Я спать хочу. Оставь нас в покое._  
  
— Не могу, ты в моей голове.  
  
 _— В нашей голове._  
  
— Изначально она была моей, и я всю ночь промучаюсь, если ты будешь размышлять до утра. Знаешь, если мы что-то друг от друга скрываем, то будет хуже.  
  
— _Мы хотим делиться всем, Эдди_ , — хрипло сказал Веном, его голос был тоскливым, от этой боли у Эдди перехватило дыхание. —  _Но мы не сможем, если ты не будешь честным самим с собой. Если ты будешь себе врать, тогда и нам тоже. Ты отталкиваешь нас от себя. Ладно, тогда мы будем уходить. Будем спокойно сидеть здесь, пока ты не перестанешь быть задницей._  
  
— Задницей? — возмутился Эдди. — Но ты уйти не можешь, потому что ты в моей голове. И   
я все еще тебя там... — тут Эдди почувствовал, что симбиот уползает все дальше, пробирается между органами, глубже и глубже. От этого распирающего ощущения слегка тошнило, но откуда-то взялась приятная дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Это возмутило Эдди. Как Веном мог заставить его чувствовать это, когда пытался злиться?  
  
— Не дуйся, это раздражает.  
  
 _— Мы спать хотим, Эдди. Мы устали._  
  
— Ты не сможешь спать.  
  
 _— Иногда мы спим. Иногда нам это нравится._  
  
— Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.  
  
 _— Мы хотим тебя._  
  
— Ты продолжаешь повторять одно и то же.  
  
 _— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя одинокими, Эдди,_  — сказал Веном, волна тоски и ужасного одиночества захлестнула их. Эдди зажал голову между коленей, стиснул затылок, закрывая пальцами уши, и тихо застонал.  
  
— Что? — промычал он. — Как ты можешь чувствовать себя одиноким? Это бессмысленно. Ты буквально живешь внутри меня, ты не можешь быть одиноким.  
  
 _— Мы знаем. Но ты нас не впускаешь._  
  
— Ну… это для меня неестественно! Я все еще привыкаю к этому…  **к нам**...  **к тебе**. Иногда мне хочется побыть одному, ты никогда об этом не думал? — сказал Эдди, выпрямляясь и глядя в пустоту, надеясь, что Веном поймет его аргумент.  
  
 _— Да,_ — слабым тихим голосом отозвался симбиот. —  _Мы думаем об этом._  
  
— Тогда… тогда не расстраивайся из-за этого! Я ничего не могу поделать, я привыкаю, я, я… пытаюсь делиться всем, но нужно время, Ви.  
  
 _— Мы знаем. И мы стараемся не торопить тебя. Даем тебе время. Но мы не можем дать тебе больше пространства. Не можем. Ты нужен нам, Эдди, а мы тебе нет. Мы это знаем. Мы в курсе. Мы живем в твоем теле… нелегально. Мы хотим, чтобы твое тело стало нашим. Мы больше всего на свете хотим быть собой, а не обузой. Но поделать ничего не можем. Мы понимаем, что людям нужно личное время, но для нас это плохо, мы умрем без тебя, чтобы жить, мы должны… причинять тебе боль, поэтому мы не можем оставить тебя в покое. Нам очень жаль, мы постараемся быть тихими и незаметными, но мы не можем уйти. Мы слишком эгоистичны для этого. Прости, Эдди._  
  
Эдди свернулся калачиком, прижал ладони к сердцу и сосредоточился на том, чтобы передать Веному чувство принятия. Медленно, но симбиот все же неуверенно коснулся его ладоней, поднялся по груди, ища тепло его рук.  
  
— Прости, Ви… — прошептал Эдди. — Я все понимаю, дорогой. И все знаю. Я не хотел, чтобы ты так себя чувствовал. Я сделал все не так. Я знаю, что мне нужно, но… у меня трудные времена, — сказал он, и его голос сорвался. — Я буду стараться. Я все исправлю. Я знаю, что тебе нужно быть здесь, и я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил… я… без тебя я чувствую себя одиноко.  
  
Так и было. После смерти Дрейка Веном был слишком слаб, чтобы открыто проявлять свое присутствие, и Эдди думал, что он остался один в своем теле, казался себе зомби, полутрупом, не понимая, сможет ли он найти дорогу к себе снова. Все было не так. Неправильно. Мир был слишком большим, а Эдди опустел.  
  
— Мы разберемся с этим, — пообещал Эдди, хотя они оба понимали, что это будет непросто.  
  


***

  
  
Энн пришла на следующий день в одиннадцать. Эдди варил горячий шоколад, по телевизору показывали какой-то рождественский фильм. Он рассказывал Веному о зимних каникулах и праздниках, а симбиот увлеченно слушал. Эдди потворствовал своему желанию украсить их квартиру, хотя делал это несколько неохотно, испытывая непонятные, но отдаленно знакомые чувства, воспринимая их через призму Венома. Он повесил венок на дверь, смотрел дерьмовые старые рождественские фильмы с чужеродным любопытством. Он он настолько смягчился, что позволил Веному даже гирлянды. Семисвечник Эдди ставить не разрешил, потом что это было не совсем то. Веном не понимал, чем эта штука отличается от венка, поэтому они провели несколько часов за разговором о религии, который их знатно вымотал. С елкой Эдди так и не решил вопрос, не особо хотелось тащить ее вверх по лестнице.  
  
Когда постучала Энн, Эдди быстро добрался до прихожей, заглянул в глазок и распахнул дверь, растерянно улыбаясь.  
  
— Привет, Энн, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Энн нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты меня пригласил.  
  
— Да? Оу, черт, вроде да, я что-то запамятовал. — Эдди отступил назад, пропуская гостью в квартиру.  
  
Энн прошла в прихожую, огляделась и удивленно воскликнула:  
  
— О вау… ты… и правда прибрался!  
  
Эдди сразу же пожалел, что впустил ее. Это было похоже на… вторжение на частную территорию, квартира стала их с Веномом маленьким гнездом, где они прятались от мира. Эдди заставил себя подавить это чувство. Это же Энн, она их друг — не было причин не пускать ее, даже если она смотрела на цветы на столе, на маленькие рождественские огоньки, нанизанные на куст папоротника в углу.  
  
— Эм. да… больше не хочется жить в грязи.  
  
— Потому что тебе стало лучше? — мягко заметила Энн.  
  
Эдди пожал плечами, избегая ее взгляда, и вернулся к помешиванию какао в горячем молоке.  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Так я… приглашал тебя в гости?  
  
— Ага, вчера ночью, — ответила Энн, помахав телефоном. — Спросил, не хочу ли я наверстать упущенное.  
  
Эдди похолодел. Он достал телефон из кармана, но Веном вцепился в его пальцы, не давая разблокировать телефон.  
  
— Отпусти.  
  
 _— Не сердись._  
  
— Я не сержусь, просто хочу посмотреть, что ты написал. Ты использовал мое тело, пока я спал, чувак, это совсем не круто. И нам нужно будет обсудить это.  
  
 _— Только чтобы написать Энн. Ни для чего другого, Эдди. Никогда._  
  
— Ладно, я верю, но все же… это как бы касается той темы границ, которую мы уже не раз обсуждали.  
  
— Ты меня не приглашал, — подытожила Энн.  
  
— Это Веном.  
  
— Итак, зачем я Веному?  
  
— Если бы я знал… — сказал Эдди, закатив глаза.  
  
— Ребят, вы… поссорились?  
  
Эдди опять пожал плечами. Он снова вернулся к приготовлению горячего шоколада, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.  
  
— Он злится на меня.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Он злится, что ты не даешь ему есть соседских кошек?  
  
— Хотелось бы. Но нет, он злится потому, что… ну… ну… я не знаю, я правда не знаю почему.  
  
Он поставил кружки на журнальный столик, Энн села напротив него. Веном вытянул щупальце из спины Эдди и убавил громкость телевизора. Энн не могла отвести от них взгляда.  
  
— Тебе  _это_ не кажется странным?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Когда со мной  _это_ случилось… это было странно.  
  
— На что было похоже?  
  
— Будто… кто-то накинул мне на лицо ткань, я не могла дышать. Словно мое сердце завернули в одеяло и начали душить меня.  
  
— Не очень-то весело звучит.  
  
— Да. Но ты точно чувствуешь себя иначе.  
  
Эдди опустил глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Наоборот.  
  
— Расскажи мне.  
  
Эдди почувствовал себя незащищенным, будто Энн его раскусила.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Да, — кивнула Энн. — Я хочу знать все.  
  
Эдди поверил ее заинтересованности.  
  
— Ладно… но тебе это вряд ли понравится. Я не думал так раньше, пока это все не произошло, но… это как бы… я стал более цельным сейчас. С Ви, знаешь, ничего не будет получаться, если ты вроде как… не сдашься. Немного.  
  
— Сдашься? То есть  _подчинишься_?  
  
Эдди поморщился.  
  
— Наверное. Но не в плохом смысле. Как бы… ты даешь и берешь. Потому что сначала тебе кажется, что в тебя… кто-то влез. Но потом ты понимаешь, что он чувствует то же самое, и вы оба уязвимы, и ничего не выйдет, если вы не впустите друг друга. Вы не можете просто пытаться держать контроль или пихать друг друга в разные углы, потому что вы становитесь чем-то иным, становитесь одним целым, и вас будет рвать на части, если вы не найдете способ, ну, баланс, я хочу сказать.  
  
— Звучит сложно.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Очень сложно.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Не знаю даже… смогла бы я… оно того стоит?  
  
Эдди прикусил губу и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Потому что, Энн… когда он смотрит на меня… он действительно видит  _меня_. Меня самого, принимает меня, возможно, я немного… все порчу, но это нормально, я понимаю его, а он понимает меня. И даже после того, как он видел кромешный пиздец, то есть все самые ужасные части меня, он… все еще здесь. Хочет быть с нами. Я знаю, есть и гораздо лучшие люди, но он все еще здесь, и я тоже тут, и мы очень и очень стараемся.  
  
Эдди рассмеялся и провел рукой по волосам. Он чувствовал, как в груди сворачивается в тугое кольцо напряженный и дрожащий Веном.  
  
Энн наклонилась вперед.  
  
— Ты прав. Я не знаю, как все это воспринимать. Но я же не ты. Ты не должен волноваться о том, что думают другие. Если ты счастлив и пытаешься все исправить, то… тогда это все, что имеет значение. Это и есть настоящая жизнь.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я не смог сделать этого дня нас с тобой.  
  
— Я знаю, Эдди. Мне тоже. Но все в порядке. Просто это все было не вовремя. С тех пор мы многому научились. Теперь с тобой все хорошо, это главное. Ты делал ошибки, учился, а теперь пытаешься строить жизнь снова.  
  
— Он действительно… я правда счастлив, что мы это  **мы** , Энни.  
  
— Я рада, — сказал Энн, наклоняясь ближе и неосознанно касаясь руки Эдди. А потом… все смешалось.  
  
Веном рванулся вперед, соединяя их пальцы, врываясь каскадом образов и соединяя их разумы: Веном, ползущий по руке Эдди вниз к Энн, Веном, заполняющий ее, Энн становится Веномом, как в лесу, обнимает Эдди, касается его щек, язык Венома скользит ему в рот и…  
  
 _— Это то, чего ты хотела? Скажи да, Энн. Скажи да, пожалуйста. Мы можем получить то, что есть у Энн, Эдди. Мы можем быть всем, чем ты захочешь. Мы можем больше походить на Энн, на других людей, Энн любит тебя, Энн скажет да. Тебе одиноко, мы можем помочь. Тебе не нужно быть одиноким, Эдди. Тебе не нужно хотеть других людей. Мы можем быть всеми, можем выглядеть так, как тебе захочется. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы выглядели как Энн? Можем выглядеть, как та девушка в торговом центре, мы можем быть кем угодно. Тогда ты захочешь быть с нами? Тогда тебе не будет стыдно или одиноко? Тогда мы вместе станем хорошими? Скажи да, Эдди. Позволь нам. Мы учимся, мы огорчены, что не всегда знаем, что тебе нужно, но как только мы запомним, то найдем путь, чтобы дать тебе все. Мы можем быть прекрасными. Желанными. Скажи нам, что мы прекрасны, Эдди. Нет такой части тебя, что для нас не прекрасна, Эдди. Нет ни единой клетки. Давай мы будем для тебя, давай…_  
  
Эдди вырвал руку и вскочил на ноги. Его кресло с грохотом опрокинулось на пол, и он пятился назад до тех пор, пока не уперся в стену. Его грудь вздымалась с бешеной скоростью, а Веном по-прежнему крепко оплетал руки.  
  
Энн выпрямилась, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса. Она была такой бледной, будто собиралась вот-вот упасть в обморок.  
  
Эдди злобно уставился на свои руки, покрытые черной бесформенной массой.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил он дрожащим голосом. — Какого черта?  
  
 _— Скажи да!_  — прорычал Веном.  
  
— Отъебись от меня! — рявкнул в ответ Эдди.  
  
 _— Не могу. Ты ведешь себя неразумно!_  
  
— Я? Неразумно?!  
  
— Эдди? Что это было? — Энн наконец пришла в себя и попыталась встать.  
  
— Не подходи! — остановил ее Эдди. — Не знаю я!  
  
 _— Ты знаешь! Скажи, что понимаешь, Эдди. Нам больно, что ты не понимаешь! Почему ты врешь? Нам одиноко. Ты делаешь нас одинокими, Эдди. Нам больно._  
  
— Убирайся из моей головы!  
  
 _— Не могу._  
  
— Нет, можешь! Перестань меня трогать! Ты всегда меня трогаешь, я не могу… не могу думать!  
  
Веном вылез из-под его кожи и начал капать на пол, собираясь в лужи. Когда Эдди попытался собрать его, то только еще больше застрял, пальцы безнадежно увязли в липкой паутине, повисшей между фаланг, черная субстанция размазалась по всему телу Эдди. Он издал звук, наполовину похожий на смех, наполовину на рыдание.  
  
Веном продолжал пузыриться на полу, его форма исказилась, появились шипы, зубы, весь его внешний вид был ужасным.  
  
 _— Видишь, кто мы без тебя? Мы омерзительны. Эдди, мы ничто. Ты считаешь, что мы ужасны, что мы чудовища. Посмотри на нас, Эдди. Посмотри, какие мы без тебя. Просто умирающий паразит. Никто никогда не захочет нас забрать. Скажи, что хочешь нас Эдди. Позволь нам быть с Энн, позволь нам быть с тобой. Через секунду мы станем человеком, Эдди, но только если ты позволишь…_  
  
— Никогда! — сказал Эдди жестче, чем хотел. — Но это дерьмо собачье, Веном! Вернись… что ты делаешь? Стой, вернись!  
  
Он запаниковал, потому что Веном все больше и больше просачивался сквозь пол.  
  
— Ви, детка, перестань. Я знаю, ты расстроен, но… я… ты делаешь нам больно. Возвращайся.  
  
— Эдди, что происходит? — дрожащим голосом спросила Энн.  
  
— Мы… все нормально… это просто… я не знаю, что делать…  
  
Эдди опустился на колени, его руки тряслись.  
  
— Веном, ладно, у тебя была истерика, вернись.  
  
 _— Нет, пока ты нас не захочешь обратно.  
_  
— Я хочу тебя обратно, тупой ты осел! Как это может быть непонятно?  
  
 _— Ты хочешь человеческого общения. Ты хочешь вещи, которые мы не можем тебе дать._  
  
— Не говори мне, чего я хочу. Я хочу нас. Как мне это доказать?  
  
 _— Ты нас отталкиваешь. Мы тебя смущаем._  
  
— Но это не значит, что я не хочу! Кто покупает цветы тому, кто им не нравится? Я бы разговаривал с тобой целый день, пригласил бы тебя на ужин, если бы ты мне не нравился?  
  
 _— Это не так как у Энн и Дэна. Это твои слова._  
  
— Забудь, что я сказал! Ты полный идиот!  
  
 _— Почему ты хочешь именно нас? Мы не такие красивые, как Энн. Мы…_  
  
— Потому что я влюблен в тебя, придурок! — заорал Эдди, сгребая Венома в объятия. — Я был влюблен в тебя все это время! Так что возвращайся, пока я не сошел с ума, тут слишком тихо без твоих ежесекундных воплей. Я уже скучаю по тебе.  
  
 _— Оу,_  — сказал Веном.  _— Оу._  
  
— Да, оу, тупица.  
  
 _— Мы… тоже в тебя влюблены._  
  
— Знаю, — фыркнул Эдди, краснея и тяжело дыша.  
  
 _— Знаешь? Тогда почему…_  
  
— Потому что я тупой! Потому что я не был готов, это напугало меня! Потому что я ужасен в отношениях, я разрушил все, что когда-либо у меня было, потому что то, кем мы стали, настолько сильное… в хорошем смысле, ни в каком другом, — и это напугало меня, я хочу, чтобы все было так, неважно, насколько это больно.  
  
Веном зарычал и бросился Эдди на грудь, растянувшись до самой шеи и щупальцами прослеживая черты его лица.  
  
 _— Ты глупый. И долго думаешь._  
  
— Знаю, — прохрипел Эдди. — Мне очень жаль, детка. Спасибо за терпение. Я знаю, понадобится время, но в конце концов я справлюсь, тебе просто нужно подождать.  
  
 _— Подожду столько, сколько нужно, Эдди. Хочу, чтобы мы были нами всегда._  
  
— Детка, ты убиваешь меня. Возвращайся. Я не это имел в виду. И я не хочу, чтобы ты выглядел как Энн, так что завязывай с этим дерьмом. Я люблю тебя.  
  
 _— Даже когда мы такие?_  — спросил Веном. Черная бесформенная слизь пошла рябью.  
  
— Особенно когда ты такой. Мне плевать как ты выглядишь.  
  
 _— Но тебе нравятся наши зубы._  
  
Эдди вздохнул и ущипнул переносицу.  
  
— Они не… такие уж устрашающие.  
  
Веном излучал самодовольство, и Эдди почувствовал, как симбиот снова погружается в его тело. Они снова соединились — дрожали руки, сердцебиение ускорилось, но Эдди никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Он вздрогнул и едва ли не застонал, однако прикусил язык, ведь перед ним сидела Энн, которая не могла отвести от них удивленного взгляда. Эдди смущенно улыбнулся ней, стараясь не выглядеть слишком растерянным и стыдливым.  
  
— Эм… прости, Энни, наверное, это выглядит немного странно, но…  
  
— То есть, вы только что при мне признались другу другу в любви?  
  
— Э…  
  
— То есть, вы все это время не встречались?  
  
— Что?  
  
Энн глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно. Ты действительно самый тупой умник, которого я встречала, Эдди.  
  
 _— Она думала, что мы встречаемся?_  
  
— Видимо.  
  
 _— О. Энн умная._  
  
— Именно такая.  
  
— Какая я?  
  
 _— Умная._  
  
— О, — улыбнулась Энн. — Мне приятно, что он так считает. Я бы не позволила тебе встречаться с тем, кто думает иначе.  
  
— Так… у нас все хорошо? — спросил Эдди.  
  
 _— Да,_ — отозвался Веном.  
  
Энн закатила глаза.  
  
— Да, Эдди, у нас все хорошо. Думаю, мне пора домой, принять душ, чтобы попытаться забыть, что я только что получила предложение заняться сексом втроем с тобой и твоим инопланетным парнем. Но в остальном все хорошо.  
  
— О, точно. Веном, ты должен извиниться… это было… я понимаю тебя, но это был не самый лучший способ.  
  
Веном вылез из плеча Эдди.  
  
 _— Извини, Энн. Больше такого не повторится._  
  
— Надеюсь, вы ведь вроде разобрались.  
  
 _— Не хотел доставлять тебе неудобства. Но с Эдди трудно общаться. Даже в его голове.  
_  
— Да, сочувствую, — кивнула Энн. — Он тот еще болван.  
  
 _— Нет!_  — прорычал Веном.  
  
— Ты только что сказал…  
  
— Да, детка, скажи ей, что я не болван.  
  
 _— Эдди, ты самый тупоголовый человек, которого мы могли выбрать в качестве носителя. Но все в порядке. Нам это нравится._  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Что, только он может называть тебя тупицей? Все ясно, — фыркнула Энн.  
  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
  
 _— Эдди… пожалуйста, пусть Энн уйдет._  
  
— Ладно, Энни… там нужна минутка. Хотя я твой должник. Я вроде как сделал твою жизнь еще немного страннее. Я… угощу тебя кофе?  
  
Энн рассмеялась.  
  
— Знаешь, Эдди, это все даже интересно! Пока ты счастлив, я тоже довольна. Хотя с тебя кофе, да.  
  
Как только Энн ушла, Веном оплел Эдди щупальцами.  
  
— Стой, чего ты так устраиваешься уютно?  
  
 _— Ты сказал, что любишь нас?_  
  
— Ну… да, я так и сказал. Да.  
  
 _— Мы тоже тебя любим, Эдди._  
  
— Знаю, — ответил он, и любовь нахлынула на него, Эдди аккуратно погладил один из щупов, которые удивительно нежно отзывались на его прикосновения. Чернильное щупальце не было мокрым или сухим, просто гладким.  
  
— Ты правда думал, что будешь нравиться мне больше, если будешь похож на Энн? — пробормотал Эдди.  
  
 _— Не знал, что делать. Как заставить тебя это понять, что нас достаточно. Хочу сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы нас было достаточно._  
  
— Тебя достаточно. Ты… в смысле… черт. — Эдди запнулся. Жизнь и так уже стала чертовски странной, к чему подбирать выражения? — Ты прекрасен, Веном. Ты потрясающий. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу нас.  
  
 _— Тебе было одиноко._  
  
— Думаю, это потому, что… я не позволял тебе думать, что мы могли бы… стать кем-то большим. Я не знал, что ты… я не знал, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое.  
  
 _— Но мы не скрываем своих чувств, Эдди._  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю. Мне было страшно. Я не хотел все испортить, но… почему ты думаешь, что мы хотим… хотим того, что ты показал нам, Ви?  
  
 _— Мы чувствовали твою тоску,_  — сказал Веном, посылая через их связь воспоминания о ревности и чувстве обиды, потому что Эдди не хотел их в том смысле, но Венома так выводило из себя то, что его носитель хотел быть с кем-то другим. Это были не злость или зависть, а обида и тоска по их идеальной моногамной связи, которой для Венома было вполне достаточно. —  _Но мы не безрассудны, Эдди. Мы не против, если ты хотел бы отношений с Энн, она нам обоим нравится, и вы смогли бы быть вместе, плюс мы_.  
  
— Но… Ви, мне нравишься ты. Я не знал, что это взаимно. Но теперь, когда мы все прояснили…  
  
 _— Но теперь…_  
  
Эдди улыбнулся.  
  
— Теперь мы можем делать все, что захотим?  
  
Веном рассмеялся.  
  
 _— Да. И хотим делать все._  
  
Эдди сглотнул.  
  
— Да? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
  
 _— Да…_  — прошипел Веном, касаясь щупальцем его губ.  
  
— Ладно… но ты говоришь это не потому, что думаешь, что знаешь, чего я хочу? Потому что теперь мне ясно, у тебя странные идеи насчет того, что мне нужно для счастья. Типа… я действительно говорю серьезно, Ви, я просто хочу нас. Я знаю, ты немного… застенчив, из-за всей эти ерунды с «паразитом», но тебе не нужно ничего делать, просто… я рад, что ты со мной. Потому что, как я уже говорил, это именно то, чего я хочу. Тебе не нужно… как бы сказать… платить за аренду нашего тела. Оно теперь наше.  
  
 _— Эдди._  
  
— Да?  
  
 _— То, что хорошо для тебя, хорошо и для нас._  
  
— Оу. Да?  
  
 _— Да._  
  
— Тогда… если это так… я думаю… эй, ты будешь горячий шоколад? Я специально для тебя его сварил.  
  
 _— И мы ценим это, Эдди. Но нам не нравятся долгие паузы._  
  
— Эм, хорошо, я просто… мысленно все еще обмозговываю.  
  
 _— Все нормально. Мы подождем_.  
  
К тому времени, как Веном взял чашку, шоколад уже остыл, но они оба не жаловались.  
  


***

  
  
В канун Рождества шел снег. Они с трудом добрались в метель до квартиры Энн и Дэна, куда их с готовностью затащила хозяйка, тут же набрасываясь с объятиями.  
  
— Почему ты такой теплый? — поинтересовалась Энн.  
  
Эдди усмехнулся. Как и Веном, показавший зубы из-под края шарфа своего носителя.  
  
— Использовать своего партнера в качестве разумного электроодеяла — просто гениально. Эдди.  
  
— Ему нравится, — беспечно отозвался он, пожимая плечами.  
  
Веном с готовностью кивнул.  
  
 _— У них есть дерево!_  — заметил он, заставляя Эдди повернуться в сторону гостиной, где огнями и игрушками блестела елка.  
  
— Мы не можем поставить елку дома, детка, — вздохнул Эдди. — Мы ее даже не сможем по лестнице затащить.  
  
 _— Сможем._  
  
— Она не поместится на лестницу.  
  
 _— Мы могли бы сделать так, чтобы поместилась._  
  
— Да хватит уже дуться, — фыркнул Эдди.  
  
— Эдди, это его первое Рождество, будь паинькой, — упрекнула его Энн.  
  
— У нас есть маленькая елка! Не поощряй его, Энн, я и так с трудом нахожу компромиссы.  
  
 _— Нам нравится маленькая елка,_  — сказал Веном, прижимаясь к подбородку Эдди. —  _Она хорошая. Спасибо тебе._  
  
— Ага, я именно так и думал, — проворчал Эдди. — Мы хотели… просто хотели отдать тебе вот это, — сказал он, вытаскивая небольшую коробочку в подарочной обертке из кармана куртки.  
  
— Ох… правда? — удивилась Энн. — Не стоило!  
  
— Это идея Ви. У него довольно забавное инопланетное понятие о праздниках. Он хотел принести Дэну угольки, но я сказал ему, что это глупость.  
  
 _— Было бы смешно._  
  
— Тебе нужно поработать над твоим чувством юмора.  
  
 _— Ты считаешь, что у меня отличное чувство юмора!  
_  
— Я предвзят. Открой, Энн, мы не хотим мешать.  
  
— Но ведь Рождество еще не наступило.  
  
— Объясни это Ви.  
  
 _— Открой сейчас,_ — проурчал Веном. —  _Завтра нас тут не будет. А сейчас мы здесь. Не понимаю, почему одна ночь имеет значение._  
  
Энн улыбнулась, пожала плечами и развернула подарок. Это оказалась книга. Детская книжка и подарочная карта из Макдональдса. Энн в смятении оглядела подарок и рассмеялась.  
  
— Почему… как… это была моя любимая книга в детстве! — изумленно сказала она. — Но я никак не могла вспомнить название. Сначала мне ее читала мама наверное раз сто!  
  
 _— Это было сильное воспоминание. Прошло через нашу связь, хотя она была слабой,_  — сказал Веном.  
  
Энн недоверчиво рассмеялась.  
  
— Ты помнишь? И ты решил подарить ее мне? Это так мило! Ты… возвращаешь мне долг? — сказала она, беря в руки карточку. — Чтобы я тебя накормила?  
  
Веном кивнул.  
  
Энн порывисто обняла их.  
  
— Спасибо, ребята.  
  
— Это все Веном, — сказал Эдди.  
  
 _— Это и твоя идея тоже. Ты подписал открытку._  
  
— Открытку?  
  
— Она в книге, но… не читай ее, пока мы здесь, — замялся Эдди.  
  
Энн кивнула и дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
  
— Ладно. У нас тоже кое-что есть для вас ребята, но мы подождем нужного дня.  
  
— Мы будем немного заняты, — сказал Эдди.  
  
 _— Идем прыгать с парашютом,_ — хитро вставил Веном.  
  
Энн вытаращила глаза и уставилась на Эдди.  
  
— Ты? Мистер-я-боюсь-высоты, собираешься прыгать? Правда?  
  
Эдди смиренно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я решил, что это будет хороший подарок. Ви — адреналиновый наркоман.  
  
Энн посмотрела на Венома.  
  
— Запомни этот момент. Эдди ни для кого бы не сделал такого.  
  
 _— Я запомню,_ — сказал Веном, обвивая Эдди щупальцами поперек груди. —  _Не волнуйся. Мы обо всем позаботимся. Опасности нет._  
  
— Да, но это не значит, что весь путь сверху вниз я не буду орать.  
  
 _— Мы знаем, что будешь,_ — ласково сказал Веном, погладив щупальцем Эдди по затылку, ероша волосы.  
  
Эдди вздохнул.  
  
— Я стараюсь об этом не думать. Ну, Энни… счастливого Рождества и всего такого. Увидимся.  
  
— Берегите себя, — сказала Энн.  
  
— Обязательно, — отозвался Эдди.  
  
Она обняла их напоследок, и они снова вышли на холодную улицу. От дыхания в воздухе клубились облачка пара. Эдди и Веном бродили по пустым улицам, пока остальные жители города ужинали дома со своими семьями. Они гуляли в парках, любуясь сверкающими огнями и елками, всеми маленькими атрибутами Рождества, которые Веному были в новинку, и Эдди тоже, потому что он смотрел на все чужими глазами. Все было похоже на чудо, мистическое, словно заряженное таинственной силой, и любопытство Венома было одновременно милым и опьяняющим.  
  
 _— Мы любим праздники,_  — сказал симбиот.  
  
— Раньше они мне не нравились, — пробормотал Эдди. — Это семейного время, а я… ну, для меня это было не самое лучшее время года. Но сейчас все замечательно.  
  
Веном заурчал и обвил Эдди — он всегда так делал, когда чувствовал, что его носитель погружается в меланхолию, старался вытащить его из пучины самокопания и заключить в объятия.  
  
 _— Мы подарим тебе новые, гораздо лучшие воспоминания. Теперь ты будешь думать о нас._  
  
— Да. Спасибо, дорогой.  
  
Они вернулись домой в свою теплую квартиру, и хотя она была скромной и пустоватой, она принадлежала им, и только это имело значение.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды утром, когда Эдди еще спал, Веном вдруг разбудил его.  
  
 _— Нам нужно наше тело, Эдди. Можно?_  
  
— Ты… ладно.  
  
 _— Мы хотим удивить тебя. Нужно поменяться местами._  
  
— Ты хочешь… хорошо. Только мне надо проснуться, дорогой.  
  
 _— Мы не будем выходить из дома. Ты можешь спать дальше. Мы будем осторожны, ты не проснешься._  
  
— Значит, я буду без сознания, а ты используешь наше тело?  
  
 _— Да. Можно? Ненадолго._  
  
— В смысле… ай, ладно. Давай. Но разбуди меня, если тебе что-то понадобится.  
  
 _— Ты сам проснешься, если что-то потребует твоего внимания. Не волнуйся, Эдди._  
  
— Да я не волнуюсь… — невнятно сказал Эдди, у которого закрывались глаза. Позади была долгая рабочая неделя, и ему очень нужно было наверстать упущенное и выспаться. Год назад мысль, что Веном будет управлять их телом, ужаснула бы его. Но теперь тело принадлежало их двоим.  
  
Когда Эдди проснулся вновь, то он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим…. и сидел за столом, который… был накрыт красной скатертью.  
  
— Что это? — пробормотал Эдди, чувствуя, как заколотилась жилка на виске. — Где… что…  
  
 _— Все в порядке, Эдди._  
  
— Оу… — он сразу же расслабился.  
  
Веном обернулся вокруг его спины, прижал голову к щеке Эдди и языком лизнул его челюсть, движение должно было шокировать его, но лишь заставило улыбнуться.  
  
— Привет, незнакомец, — прошептал он.  
  
 _— Я не незнакомец, Эдди._  
  
— Знаю, просто… так люди говорят.  
  
 _— Почему?_  
  
— Не знаю. Потому что тупые, наверное.  
  
 _— Эдди._  
  
— Да, детка?  
  
 _— Помнишь, какой сегодня день?_  
  
— Эм… суббота?  
  
 _— Прошел год с того момента, как мы по-настоящему стали одним целым._  
  
— Целый год? — Эдди выпрямился. — Это… ничего себе.  
  
Затем его разум наконец смог обработать картинку — Эдди сидел за накрытым скатертью столом, на котором стояла ваза, тарелка, столовые приборы, а комната была заставлена свечами.  
  
— Годовщина, — сказал он, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце в груди. — О, нет… Ви… это… наша годовщина?  
  
Веном отстранился.  
  
 _— Это плохо? Я сделал что-то неправильно?_  
  
— Нет! Нет, детка, просто…. я должен был знать об этом… но… я думал, что это через несколько недель.  
  
 _— Нет, сегодня. Ровно год назад в этом день мы впервые стали одним целым._  
  
Эдди расслабился и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я думал иначе. О том дне, когда ты снова заговорил со мной после… той истории с ракетой, когда я думал, что потерял тебя… Я думал о том дне, потому что это было, когда…  
  
 _— Когда ты впервые сказал, что хочешь, чтобы мы остались и были собой. Да. Мы знаем. Но сегодня день, когда мы поняли, что любим тебя._  
  
Эдди покраснел.  
  
— П…правда? Так быстро?  
  
 _— Да. Перестань чувствовать вину, мы не расстроены. Мы хотели сделать это для себя. Давай мы покажем, насколько мы хороши в праздновании годовщин?_  
  
Эдди рассмеялся.  
  
— Хорошо, детка, давай.  
  
Веном выпустил щупальца, которые уползли на кухню и вернулись со спагетти и тефтелями, налили в бокал для вина шоколадное молоко и поставили все это перед Эдди.  
  
— Шоколадное молоко и тефтели. Это реально здорово, Ви. Очень  **классно**.  
  
 _— Заткнись. Тебе это тоже нравится._  
  
— Да, да, — отозвался Эдди, поднимая вилку, но Веном шлепнул его по руке. — Эй, ты чего?  
  
 _— Мы сами._  
  
— О, ты хочешь… накормить меня?  
  
Веном не удостоил его ответом, вместо этого обернул щупальца вокруг столовых приборов и с тщательной концентрацией, предназначенной больше для боевых маневров и контроля мышц своего носителя, накрутил спагетти на вилку и отправил ее в рот Эдди.  
  
— Это мило, Ви, — пробормотал Эдди, активно жуя. — И это правда хорошо. То есть, пока я кормил нас замороженными картофельными шариками, ты… скрывал, что умеешь готовить?  
  
 _— Не все время. Я учился._  
  
— Ну, теперь, когда твой секрет раскрыт, будешь готовить намного чаще.  
  
 _— Хорошо._  
  
— О, так тебе надоели картофельные шарики?  
  
 _— Эдди, они не могут надоесть._  
  
Эдди рассмеялся. Веном продолжал изо всех сил стараться накрутить на вилку спагетти неуклюжими щупальцами, время от времени вздыхая, когда ничего не получалось.  
  
— Можешь использовать наши руки, детка, — мягко предложил Эдди.  
  
 _— Хочу, чтобы выглядело так, будто здесь два человека._  
  
— Ты смотришь слишком много мелодрам. Здесь только мы, Ви. Меня больше никто не волнует. Я не хочу, чтобы все было так, словно здесь двое. Я хочу, чтобы было, как у нас ****. И ты будешь кормить меня, даже если используешь наши руки.  
  
Веном вздохнул, покорно сдаваясь и откладывая вилку. И Эдди почувствовал неуверенные поползновения под кожей рук. Веном на пробу прополз ему в пальцы, заставив Эдди задержать дыхание. Но если раньше это пугало, то теперь казалось чем-то захватывающим, то, как нежно и осторожно Веном управлял их телом, когда не покрывал их целиком — словно Эдди был своего рода хрупкой драгоценностью.  
  
— Это вкусно, Ви, — сказал Эдди, смотря на себя как бы со стороны и видя человека, который один ужинал в своей квартире, накрыв стол на двоих. — Ты проделал хорошую работу.  
  
 _— Да?_  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
 _— И ты все еще хочешь нас?_  
  
— Да. Навсегда.  
  
 _— И ничто нас не разлучит? Не встанет между нами?_  
  
— Ничто, дорогой.  
  
 _— И мы будем жить долго и счастливо?_  
  
Эдди тихо прыснул.  
  
— Надеюсь. Но даже если что-то пойдет не так, мы все равно останемся собой, ведь мы прошли через худшее и выбрались живыми из всех передряг.  
  
 _— Даже если другие нас не понимают? Даже если они думают, что мы плохие и совершаем ошибки?_  
  
— Мне все равно, что думают другие, — ласково сказал Эдди. — Мы знаем, что мы лучше.  
  
 _— **Мы** знаем, что  **мы** любим  **нас**?_  
  
— Угу.  
  
Веном щупальцем погладил Эдди по щеке.  
  
 _— Мы так рады, что нашли нас._  
  
— Я тоже рад, дорогой.  
  
Свечи слабо горели, в квартире было тихо. Эдди и Веному больше не нужно было говорить. Между ними появилось новое, третье начало, и внутри них все, что можно было сказать, уже было понято.


End file.
